Start All Over
by lilythesilly
Summary: Four years after Camp Rock the original Camp rock gang is back with their younger siblings, they think it’ll be the same as when they went there, but boy were they wrong! Instead what will happen when some of they’re siblings hate each other? Drama!
1. Bad First Impressions

**A/N I know I'm so sorry for deleting We Rock! But it wasn't really going anywhere but I have recently become obsessed with Camp Rock and have had this story idea stuck inside my head forever! So please enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Camp Rock, but if I owned Joe Jonas my life would be so much better.**

**Summery: Four years after Camp Rock the original Camp rock gang is back with their younger siblings, they think it'll be the same as when they went there, but boy were they wrong! Instead what will happen when some of they're siblings hate each other? Drama! **

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

Hi! I'm Michelle Leanne Torres, but I go by Mitchie. I'm 20 years old and am taken by the most wonderful guy in the world, Shane Gray. Yes the Shane Gray from Connect 3, but he's much more than that. We met at a place called Camp Rock four years ago and now it's my sister's turn to go!

I was sitting in my Nissan Murano waiting for my 17 year old sister to come down. She finally emerged with a massive amount of suitcases.

"Dang Kales! How much luggage do you need?" I asked my sister

"Uhm a lot! They're might be days when I might want a variety to choose from." She said getting into the passenger seat.

"Well, when I went there I only had about one or two suitcases with me." I said

"Yeah, well I'm not you." She said

After a long silence in the car I spoke up, "You remember Shane right?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while though, why do you ask?" She asked me

"Well, he's coming too, with his little brother Josh, and Nate and Jason are coming with their little brother's Austin and Cole, and Tess and Caitlyn are bringing their little sister's Meghan and Brittney." I said

"Wait I thought you said Tess was a bitch?" She said

"Mikayla Amanda Torres! Since when do you talk like that? And she became nicer when she started dating Jason." I said

"Oh," She said as we pulled in.

* * *

(Shane's POV)

I was sitting in the limo with the guys of Connect 3 and our little brother's and I turned to Josh and said, "Hey, you remember Mitchie right?"

"Oh, your girlfriend? Yeah haven't seen her since she came to dinner two years ago." He said

"Yeah well, her little sister's coming and we were thinking that-" He cut me off and said

"No, no, no, no, no you are not setting me up!" He said

"Yeah, well aren't Caitlyn and Tess bringing their little sister's also?" I asked turning to Jason and Nate.

"Yeah," They said and then Jason said,

"This year will you build me a birdhouse?" Jason asked

"Jase, I didn't build you a birdhouse four years ago, and I'm not building you one now." I said

"But, I wanna see more birds in my yard." He whined

"Dude, then build one yourself." Nate said with a groan

"Fine." He huffed and looked out the window

"We're here." The limo driver said

"Bye Freddy!" Jason yelled as we exited

* * *

(No one's POV)

Shane was searching for someone and then smiled when he saw her talking to her best friends,

"Hey babe." He said walking over to him

"Hey," She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Catey." Nate said and kissed his girlfriend

"Hi Tess!" Jason said and waved at her and Tess giggled and kissed him.

"Kale's you remember Shane right?" She asked a miniature version of her except with almond eyes and side swept bangs.

"Yeah, it's good to see you without your tongue down my sister's throat." She said with a smile

"Mikayla!" Mitchie shrieked cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"What?" She asked and held her hands up in innocence.

"Uhm yeah, this is my little brother." Shane said pushing a mini Shane towards Mikayla

"I'm Josh Gray, but I'm sure you know that." He said with a smirk and you heard Shane's groan

"Actually I don't." She said

"Well that's a first" he said

All the other kids were talking except for Meghan who tried to get away from Cole as he asked her to build him a birdhouse.

"Wow, I'm guessing you're ego is bigger than you're IQ." She said with a scoff and went off to her cabin that she reluctantly shared with Brittney and Meghan.

"Well someone's a diva." Josh said and walked to his cabin which he oddly shared with Austin and Cole.

"Eww freak get away! I will not build you a birdhouse." Meghan said with disgust and walked to the cabin.

"Ugh whatever." Cole said and went to his cabin.

"What do you mean a producer isn't important to the song?" Brittney asked fuming

"Well I think vocals and instruments are more important." Austin said

Brittney scoffed and stormed to her cabin.

Austin simply rolled his eyed and walked away,

"Well, they seem to be getting along well." Jason said and everyone gave him and are-you-kidding-me look.

"What?" He asked innocently

* * *

**A/N there you go chapter one! Please let me know how you feel in a review!**

**Also if you're a bit confused here are the siblings stats.(btw all of them are 17)**

**Mikayla Amanda Torres**

**Little sister of Mitchie Torres**

**Goes by Kayla**

**Is excited to start Camp Rock until she meets Josh Gray**

**Joshua Anthony Gray**

**Little Brother of Shane Gray**

**Goes by Josh**

**Thinks by the end of the summer he'll get Mikayla Torres to fall in love with him, like the other girls.**

**Brittney Marie Geller**

**Younger sister of Caitlyn Geller**

**Goes by Britt**

**Is going to get through Austin Matthews head that producing is so much help to the song**

**Austin Adam Matthews**

**Younger brother of Nathaniel(Nate) Matthew's**

**Goes by Austin**

**Is going to get Brittney to understand that singing and instrumentals are **_**way **_**more important to a song than producing.**

**Meghan Nicole Tyler**

**Little sister of Tess Tyler**

**Goes by Meg or Megs**

**Is going to spend the whole summer avoiding Cole Barret so she doesn't have to make him a stupid birdhouse.**

**Cole Jordan Barret**

**Little brother of Jason Barret**

**Goes by Cole**

**Is going to convince Meghan Tyler to build him a birdhouse.**


	2. Bad Breakfasts

**A/N oh my gosh! Thank you guys for all the great reviews it means a lot! So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Camp Rock, but my life would be so much better if I owned Joe Jonas**

* * *

As soon as Shane and Mitchie entered their cabin, Mitchie locked the door and pounced on Shane and kissed him passionately, and they started to make out but after a while they needed to come up for air,

"Hi." She said to him

"Wow, I wish you said hi to me like that everyday," He said

"But didn't I say 'hi' to you on Friday?" she asked

"I think you did much more than say hi." He said with a laugh and then added, "I'm glad we live together."

"Me too, but I'm sad that we live far from Mikayla and Mom," she said sadly

"Honey look at me," I said tilting her chin up to me, "They live in Houston, we live in Dallas, it's not that far." He said with a chuckle

"I know, but it feels like it, I mean with your career and my schoolwork I hardly ever see them." She said

"Well, isn't that why we came this summer?" He asked

"Well yeah, I'm just sad because our siblings seem to hate each other." She said

"But they'll come around, I'm sure of it." He said kissing her cheek which made her smile.

"Gosh, you make me so happy." She said

"I know." He said

"Jerk!" Mitchie said with a laugh

"Well would Miss Torres like to go on a canoe ride with the jerk?" Shane asked

"I'd love to." She said and they left.

* * *

(Mikayla's POV)

I walked into my cabin and saw that Brittney and Meghan were already there so I asked, "Uhm do any of you guys want the bed by the window?"

"No, it's yours," Meghan said

As I was unpacking I said, "Uhm I'm Mikayla Torres, but you can call me Kayla," I said

"Hey it's nice to meet you, I'm Brittney Geller, and you can call me Britt." She said

"And I'm Meghan Tyler, but you can call me Meg or Megs." She said

"Well, what do you think of the boys we met earlier." I asked

"Well that Austin kid is an ass," Britt said

"And Cole is a stupid, stupid boy." Megs said

"And Josh, well Josh is an egotistical self centered jackass." I said

"And I don't see what our sister's see in them." Megs added and me and Britt easily agreed.

"Well, I have to help my mom out in the kitchen, do you guys wanna come?" I asked

"Sure! I love to cook!" Britt said

"And I'd love to learn." Megs said and we laughed

"Well alright let's go." I said and we ran off to the kitchen

* * *

(Josh's POV)

I walked into my cabin and sighed when I saw Austin and Cole there, I cant believe uncle Brown put us in the same room.

"I'm taking this bed." I said and put my stuff on it

"Fine." Cole said

"Dude don't you think there was something wrong with those girls we met today?" I asked the guys

"Yeah, Brittney obviously has no idea what recording's really about." Austin said rolling his eyes

"And Meghan's so mean! She won't make me a birdhouse" Cole said with a sigh

"And Mikayla is a little diva who knows she wants me, just like everyone else." I said with a smug smile

After we finished unpacking I said, "Come on I want to give the cook my allergy list before breakfast." I said and we headed to the kitchen.

* * *

(No one's POV)

The girls were in the kitchen when Ms. Torres came in and said, "Hey girls I'm going to get more batter from the fridge, I'll be back ok?" She said

"Yeah mom," Kayla said while frying the bacon.

"So is this how you do this?" Brittney asked trying to flip a pancake

"No if you do that it'll," But Kayla was too late Britt already flipped it to and looked at Kayla with wide eyes and Kayla continued, "Hit the ceiling."

"Whoops my bad." She said and we started laughing and Megs came in,

"What can I do now?" She asked

"Uhm you can separate some eggs." Kayla said

"Sure." She said and took the four eggs and pushed them aside, "Cooking is so easy." She said

"No Megs, like this." Kayla said, breaking the eggs in half.

"Ohh," she said nodding her head.

Then the last people they expected to see came walking through the door,

"Hey I'm Josh, but I'm sure you remember me." He said directed at Kayla

"Yeah, I guess" She said rolling her eyes and Meg and Britt laughed

"Whatever, listen I'm here to give you my allergy list and I hope that none of those items appear in my food, thanks," He said with a cocky smirk.

"Excuse me?" Kayla said,

"What?" he asked

"Well you're kinda being a jerk." Britt said

"Like you should be one to talk." Austin muttered

"You shouldn't either." Meg snapped

"See I told you she was mean," Cole said to Austin and Josh

"Whatever just don't let it happen okay?" Josh asked and the girls gave him a yeah-whatever look and as he was about to leave a half cooked pancake landed on him and batter everyone in the room started laughing,

"She what happens when you're an ass?" Kayla said with a smirk and they walked out

"Hey, thanks for the help girls, you can go if you want." Ms. Torres said walking in

"Alright thanks mom." Kayla said and as they walked out they saw Josh, Austin, and Cole standing with Jason, Nate, Shane, and all their sisters and they motioned for them to come over,

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked

"Karma," Britt simply said to her sister,

"Kar what?" Cole asked

"Well my educationally challenged friend, it basically means what goes around come back around," Meg said to Cole

"So that means that Josh, next time you want to show lack of manner's, do it on a day where they aren't making anything involving batter or liquid." Kayla said

"Dude, you did that? I did the same thing, but I got a blue tongue from the cupcake." Shane said

"Wait this happened to you to?" Josh asked his big brother

"Yeap and trust me I never did it again." He said

And Josh walked up to Kayla and their faces were inches apart and he said through gritted teeth, "This isn't over Torres."

"Bring it Gray" She said with more attitude then intended, and they both stormed out

And Britt shot Austin an icy glare which he gladly returned before walking away

And Meg shot Cole a disgusted look and walked away with a scoff and Cole imitated her,

"So, who's hungry?" Tess asked holding a plate and everyone shot her a not-the-time-for-food look,

"Sorry." She said and put the plate down

* * *

**A/N there you go! What did Josh mean when he said, 'This isn't over' find out next time! Please, please click the little button that says review and please review! It would mean a lot!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	3. Are You Kidding Me?

**

* * *

**

A/N wow thank you guys so much for all the reviews! It means a lot!! Well here's the next chapter! please please please review and i'll give you a virtual hug!!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own camp rock but I wouldn't complain if I owned Joe Jonas.**

* * *

After the younger siblings stormed out Caitlyn turned to her friends and said, "Well this isn't good."

"Ya think?" Jason said in a 'duh' tone

"What happened? I mean we all got along here, why can't they?" Tess asked trying to separate her bacon from her eggs,

"As my little sister always points out, they aren't us." Mitchie said

"Yeah, but damn I never remember Josh with so much attitude and being so mean." Nate said

"Yeah me either," Shane said in disbelief, his little brother _never_ used to act like that.

"Hey guys welcome back!" A voice said from behind them

"Brown!!" the girls exclaimed and enfulged him in a hug,

"Hey Uncle Brown." Shane said and gave him a 'guy hug'

"Well love's would you mind telling me why me nephew is trying to push Mikayla in the lake?" He asked and then all went silent when you heard an ear blistering scream and Jason said

"Ah dude what was that? My ears are bleeding."

"Mine too," Nate added

"I know whose scream that is." Mitchie said and then Josh busted through the door and minutes later a soaking wet, very pissed I might add Mikayla charged through the door and Josh ran and hid behind Shane,

"YOU LITTLE BASTARTD! COME OUT FROM BEHIND YOUR BROTHER AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!" Mikayla shrieked and Josh came from behind Shane and started laughing,

"You think this is funny?! You ruined my favorite pair of Nike's!" Kayla yelled

"Just like a girl to only care about shoes." Josh said with a smug smile

"Dude don't go there." Shane said from behind them and Josh gave him a questioning look and Shane motioned for him to turn around and Kayla full on slapped him and he fell to the floor and when he looked up she had rage-filled eyes.

"What happened?" Brittney asked walking in with the others

"Dude she slapped the hell out of him, look his cheek is red and everything." Cole said to Austin while laughing.

"Shut up." Josh said through gritted teeth and stood up and walked up to Kayla who was talking to Meghan and Brittney and said, "What the hell was that for?"

"Well, you wanted to be a stereotypical jerk, fine just be warned, if you mess with Mikayla Torres, Mikayla Torres plays hardball." She said and walked out to get changed

"I warned you." Shane said

"Yeah he did," everyone agreed.

"Whatever, I'm going to class." He said and walked out

"Who taught Kayla to slap like that?" Caitlyn asked in disbelief of what just happened

"Oh I did," Mitchie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Ohh can you teach me? I've always wanted to learn." Tess said

"Me too!" Caitlyn said

"Sure," She said and walked out

"Well boys, I suggest not making them mad for a while." Brown said and laughed ignoring the pure looks of terror on the boy's faces.

"Well gentlemen as much as I'd love to stay I've a class to teach." He said and walked away

"Dude, I'm scared Tess is strong and she kinda scares me." Jason said with a terrified look on his face

"Same here." Nate and Shane agreed and they ran off to god knows where to do god knows what,

* * *

When Brown walked up to the door he saw all he students dancing, laughing and playing their instruments and he said, "Wow this class is so rockin, I'm glad I came a knockin." He said and they started laughing

"Before we start I want to let you know, that there will be a partner project and you will either write a song, choreograph the Final Jam jam session dance, or build a birdhouse," Brown said

"What does a birdhouse have to do with music?" Meghan asked

"It builds character Miss Tyler." Brown said and Meg shot him a confused look,

"Alright, I've already chosen partner's and I'll put them up, but let me get out of the way" Too late Brown was trampled by at least 30 camper's but what hurt the most were 6 voices scream, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

**A/N ooh cliffy, but all of you probably know what's going to happen, but if you have any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know in a review! **

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	4. Opening Night Jam

**

* * *

**

A/N thanks for all the amazing reviews! But it seems less people review every tie so please, please review when you finish reading and yeah enjoy the chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Camp Rock and my life sucks more because I don't own Joe Jonas (**

* * *

(Josh's POV)

I was horrified at what I saw on the paper:

Josh Gray-- Choreograph Final Jam jam session, (that didn't bother me but what was written underneath it did,

Mikayla Torres--Choreograph Final Jam jam session

And I could tell my friends weren't happy either so after class I was walking towards my Uncle's office when we ran into the girls I said, "I am not working with you!"

"Well I'm not exactly ecstatic either." She spat

All six of stormed into my uncle's office and we saw our older siblings there and I wondered why every time we turn around there they are.

"What's wrong?" My uncle said with a soft chuckle added

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You put me with Little Miss Diva to choreograph together!" I said

"And I can't believe I have to write a song with a guy who has no idea what's important to it!" Brittney screeched

"And I don't mind building a birdhouse, but you put me with the mean girl!" Cole whined and Jason spoke up, "You get to make a birdhouse? Awesome can you make me one?" And everyone even the kids and Uncle Brown groaned

"Sure." He said

"Now Brown please, please can I switch partners I'm begging you!" Mikayla said getting on her knees

"No, this will teach you to work together." He said

"Ugh this is unbelievable!" The girls scoffed

"That's life loves." He said with his British accent and I laughed

"What are you laughing about?" Mikayla said and then added, "Come on, we're practicing now!"

"Why?" I asked

"Because the sooner we get this done the better," She said and grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door and I said, "Hey you're holding my hand." And she immediately let go, and I smirked

* * *

(Mikayla's POV)

Ugh I can't believe Brown did this!

"Alright so the move we have to do according to Brown is the windmill." I said

"Alright fine," He said

"Do you have any idea's" I asked

"Actually yeah, I do." He said

"Wanna show me?" I asked well more like demanded,

"Okay." He said and showed me,

"Wow," I said

"What? That horrible?" he asked

"No, actually that was pretty good," I said

"Really?" He asked and for a split second I thought he was an actual person until he said, "Well I know." And I rolled my eyes,

"That's enough practice for today, I'm going to get changed for opening jam." I said and we left.

* * *

(Brittney's POV)

"Alright do you want to work on the melody or the lyrics first?" I asked because we got stuck with writing a stupid song,

"Melody, duh." And he started to play some chords and I added, "Pretty good, but what if you added this?" I asked and got out my laptop and played and electric keyboard typed noise,

"Wow, that's good, what it called?" He asked

"It's called producing." I said with a smirk and his face dropped,

* * *

(Cole's POV)

I'm so excited, I get to make a birdhouse, but I'm not excited with my partner,

"So how do you stick these pieces together?" She asked me

"You nail them with a hammer." I said and handed her the nails and hammer,

"Why don't you hammer it, I don't wanna hurt myself" she said

"Fine," I said with a groan.

* * *

(At the girl's cabin)

After Mikayla walked in Meghan asked, "Hey are you going to perform at opening jam?"

"Yeah you?" she asked

"Nah, I'm gonna wait for beach jam," Meghan said

"What about you Britt?" Kayla asked turning to her and Britt looked up from her laptop and said, "I'm waiting for pajama jam."

"Hah, that's fun to say." Meg said and started to repeat it,

Mikayla went to our closet and picked out and outfit and went to change, and she came out and asked, "How do I look?"

"Awesome," Meg and Britt said at the same time, she was wearing all silver Nike's with gold inside the shoe and it had red shoestrings and dark blue jean shorts on and a gold tank top and a silver hoodie on top and her hair was straight **(A/N like Mitchie's in camp rock)** and her bangs were in front of her face and she had huge gold hoops and had a bit of mascara, eyeliner, a little blush, and lipgloss on.

"I like those pants Meg." Kayla said, Meghan was wearing hot pink skinny jeans, white flats, and white top and a orange, pink and yellow beaded necklace on and her strawberry blonde hair was pin straight and she had on blush, mascara, lipgloss, and eye shadow on,

"Yeah, well not as much as I love that shirt Britt," Meg added and Brittney was wearing a yellow shirt with turquoise bubble letter's saying 'being loud is a good thing' and turquoise skinny jeans on and yellow converse on and her hair was curled and she had streaks of turquoise in it and lipgloss and mascara on,

"Ready for opening night jam?" Meg asked

"Yeah," Britt and Kayla said

* * *

(Opening Jam)

And they walked to the mess hall and when they entered they walked to their sister's who were with their boyfriends who were with their little brothers.

"Wow, Kales! You look exactly like Mitchie" Shane said

"Uhm thanks?" She said

"Yeah you girls look pretty." Josh said and Kayla's eyes grew wide

"Did Josh Gray actually act like a real person?" She asked in mock surprise

"Yes, and I think your shoes are cool and I'm sorry for ruining your other ones." He said and looked away,

"Uh no problem," Kayla said shocked

"Anyone here performing tonight?" Caitlyn asked

"Well," Britt started but Dee's energetic voice boomed and said, "Alright welcome to opening night jam!" and everyone cheered and whistled

"Ok, settle down; put your hands together for our first act, Mikayla Torres!" Dee shouted and Kayla said

"Wish me luck." And everyone nodded and she walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic and said, "Okay so this is a song I wrote its called sneaker night." **(A/N pretend Vanessa Hudgens doesn't sing this song) **and she cued the music an she started:

_Put your sneakers on  
Put your sneakers on,  
We're goin' dancin' all night long_

_I got somewhere to be (where to be, where to be)  
I want you to come with me (come with me)  
See, I've put my sneakers on  
Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home_

"Wow, I didn't know she was that good," Nate said

"Me either," Mitchie said

_So are you ready?  
Did you eat?  
Do you have the energy?  
Are you reloaded?  
Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out  
After a couple o' hours of beats  
We're gonna keep going, and going, and going  
Yeah, cause…_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight_

_So now they're closing  
(Close it up, shut it down, go home now)  
But this is far from the end  
(Second round, ding, it's about to begin)  
Cause I've got comfortable footwear  
The weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
This needs some hand claps  
And the beatbox, and it's all right_

Then Kayla started to really get into the song and started dancing around the mess hall and all the camper's were cheering,

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight_

_When the sun goes down (sun goes down)  
when we wake up (we wake up)  
a good nights sleep  
Ha! No need!  
No problem staying awake (no, no)  
When the beat is like an earthquake  
(oooh, ooh, oh)  
And we're unstoppable  
We're uncontrollable  
Just admit it  
You can't stop it  
It's addictive  
Yeah yeah yeah!_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance  
Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah that's right, it's sneakernight_

_Oh, put your sneakers on  
Oh, let's go all night long _

After she finished Dee went up and said, "Wow wasn't that amazing?" and everyone agreed

After that Kayla walked back to the table and Mitchie spoke up first, "Wow sis, you were amazing!"

"Really?" She asked

"Absolutely!" everyone chorused

"Thanks," She replied and then they listened and cheered for the performer's and then went to bed, because not even 8 hours of sleep could prepare them for what was about to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N kinda cliffy tell me what you think is gonna happen! And is Josh starting to be nice? Find out next time! Please review!!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	5. Damn, I'm Falling for Her

**A/N thanks for all the reviews it means a lot!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Joe Jonas **

* * *

(Meghan's POV)

I woke up with a jolt when I heard two screams fill the cabin and soon all of our sister's, their boyfriends and the guys and Brown not mention Ms. Torres came busting through the door and I shrugged and walked to the mirror standing next to my friends and I screamed at what I saw

"What happened?" Shane asked frantically looking around,

"My hair!" Kayla screamed because her hair was frizzy and looked like a birdsnest

"My face!" Britt screamed because she had a huge zit in the middle of her four head

"My nose!" I screamed I had a huge rash in the middle of it.

"Oh my god!" the girls shrieked and ran to their sisters,

"Kales what happened?" Mitchie asked trying to comb Kayla's hair,

"How should I know?" She shrieked

"Oh my god, Britt where did that come from?" Caitlyn asked pointing to her sister's four head

"I don't know." She yelled

"Oh good god, what did you put on your face that it had an allergic reaction?" Tes asked trying to find concealer to put on my face

"Does it look like I know?" I screeched

"HELP US FIX IT!" all three of us yelled

"Alright, boys get out." Our sister's hissed and they ran out without being asked twice

"Okay let's hope for a miracle." Mitchie said as we walked into our bathroom,

(2 and a half hours later)

We headed for the Mess Hall at about noon and when we walked in the boys gasped,

"Wow, your hair looks decent." Josh said

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Kayla asked

"Uhm I don't know." He said, Kayla's hair was curly and put up in a ponytail and she had side sweep bangs today, and You couldn't see Britt's zit because her bangs were in front of her face hiding it, and Meg had a bunch of concealer on so you couldn't see her rash,

"Well, Josh do you want to go to the studio and start the dance?" Kayla asked

"Alright," he said and they walked out

"Hey Britt do you want to work by the lake today?" Austin asked

"Okay." She said and they headed for the lake

"Alright Megs, lets get to work on our birdhouse." Cole said and they headed for the woodshop.

* * *

(Josh's POV)

I walked into the studio and I couldn't help but stare at Mikayla she looked really pretty and a voice said inside my head _no Josh you can't like her, she's the enemy remember?_ And I said,

"So do you have any ideas?" I asked her

"Well maybe when they start the chorus we could do this." She said and showed me that we would jump in the hair and bounce back and forth on our heels and then lean into each other and then do the windmill.

"That's really good, I didn't know you were so creative," I said and she looked down and I could tell she was blushing

"Hey no blushing here kay?" I said

"Alright and you can call me Kayla." She said with a laugh and I couldn't help but laugh either and I ignored my consience and though to myself, _I'm falling for Kayla Torres and I can't do a damn thing about it._

(Austin's POV)

We were down by the lake and I said, "So I worked on the melody and it goes something like this." And I played a soft sound and it sped up in the middle and she said, "I like it and I started some lyrics so tell me what you think" she said and softly sang,

_Now as the summer fades I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway  
It makes you burn to learn you're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazin' gun  
Now you've gone somewhere else far away  
I don't know if I will find you  
(Find you, Find you)  
But you feel my breath on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you  
(Behind you, Behind you)_

"Wow," I said

"What?" She asked

"Not only are those lyrics good, but you have an amazing voice." I said

"Well, I couldn't have written those lyrics without that awesome music." She said

"No problem." I said with a grin and she laughed and I thought, _Crap I'm falling for her, but for some reason I think it'll be ok._

* * *

(Cole's POV)

Me and Meghan were in the woodshop putting the second story on our birdhouse and she asked, "Why do you like birds so much?"

"Well, because they have the courage to spread their wings and fly." I said

"Wow, that was beautiful." She said

"Yeah well, most people think I'm an airhead but I'm really not," I said and she smiled and helped me put the roof on and we started laughing about how stupid it looked. And I was scared, scared that I was falling for Meghan Tyler, and boy was I falling fast

* * *

(Brittney's POV)

I walked into my cabin and I saw Kayla looking at the window, and Megs staring at the ceiling

"Hey what's wrong," I asked them

"I'm confused." Meghan said and I agreed because I had no idea how I felt about Austin I mean, yeah he was a jerk at the beginning, but I saw I side of him today that I never saw but I liked it, but Kayla inturupted my thought's when she said,

"I'm not, I'm falling for Josh Gray, and there isn't a damn thing to do about it." She said and then we heard someone say, "NO WAY!"

* * *

**A/N ooh another cliffy, who said that? And what will happen next time they practice? Is romance blooming or friendships creating? Find out next time, but please, please review I am begging you, if you review I'll give you a virtual hug**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	6. Misunderstanding

**A/N I decided to update again and I wanted to say thank you to Lexie who probably gave me the best review I've ever gotten and for the brilliant idea, also this chapter is dedicated to Stace and E! I love you guys! Also this chapter is mainly about Josh and Kayla but next chapter it'll be more of the other's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, but I wish I did.**

* * *

(Kayla's POV)

I turned to see Austin and Cole standing outside and I looked out the window and saw Josh run away and I cursed in my head because he heard it,

"Hey Austin." Britt said with a smile and he returned it

"Hi Cole." Meg said

"Hi," he said and waved,

"Where'd Josh go?" I asked

"To the Mess Hall why?" Austin asked and I didn't answer because I ran to the Mess Hall and I saw him back turned talking to Shane and my sister and I nervously walked over and said, "Hey Shane, Hey sis, Hi Josh." I said

"Hey," Shane and Mitchie said, but Josh was silent.

"Josh are you okay?" I asked

"I heard what you said," he said and got up and walked past me and I said, "I can explain I just-" but he cut me off

"Just what? I actually started to change and started to have feelings for you and you said that you couldn't do a damn thing about me." He said

"I didn't say that." I said

"Yeah right!" he yelled his voice cracking,

"I didn't I just," I stammered tears welling up in my eyes,

"Save it, I don't want to hear it, look I know I was an ass ." he said but walked away,

"Kales did you actually say that to my brother?" Shane asked

"Part of it." I said tears threatening to fall,

"Well what do you mean?" Mitchie asked

"He thought I said, Josh Gray I cant do a damn thing about it," and my voice cracked as tears started falling down, "But what I said was, was that, I-I was falling for him and I couldn't do a damn thing about it." I said and started crying

"Well what's wrong with liking him?" Shane asked

"Did you not hear what he said, I know I didn't like him at first, but now that I do, he doesn't like me." I said and fell to the floor and my shoulders were shaking and I was sobbing,

"Kales come here." Mitchie held out her arms for me and I ran into them and cried into her chest which was really uncomfortable but I didn't care, I just continued to sob and I let go and ran to the only place that I could think, the lake.

(Shane's POV)

After Kayla and Josh ran out I turned to my girlfriend and asked, "What are we gonna do?"

"Hmm well, my friends at home Stace and E suggested that if something like this ever did happen we should lock them in a room to get all there feelings out." She said

"Smart girls, Stace and E." I said

"I know right?" She said

"Well, i'll get Josh and you get Kayla." She said

"Ok, break!" I said and she gave me a confused look and I said, "Let's go," and she nodded and we were out the door

* * *

(Josh's POV)

I can't believer her! I actually started to like her and she just ripped my heart in two, currently I'm sitting outside my cabin looking out at the sun and I didn't notice my brother come in and he said, "You know, Kayla is really crushed."

"And I'm not, I actually for some stupid reason thought she liked me!" I yelled

"She does dumbass! You misunderstood! That's what happens when you eavesdrop!" he yelled at me,

"Whatever." I said and he groaned and grabbed me and pulled me toward some freakin cabin on the hill,

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked

"Me and Mitchie's cabin" he said

"I don't want to go to your sex house!" I yelled and everyone in the camp turned to us and Shane slapped me upside the head and hissed "Shut the hell up!"

"Sorry," I said sarcastically

When we walked into the cabin he threw me in and walked out and locked the door

"Bastard" I mutterd under my breath,

"Hi." A voice said from behind me

I turned to see Kayla, "What do you want?" I asked

"I want to tell you the truth," she said

"Well that's a first." I said, and I expected her to be hurt or cry but I didn't expect the next thing that came out of her mouth, "FOR ONCE CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! YES WHAT YOU SAID IN THE MESS HALL WAS TRUE BUT DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID INBETWEEN THAT? HMM NO I DIDN'T THINK SO!" she creamed at me tears in her eyes,

"WELL THEN WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I yelled back

"THAT I WAS _FALLING _FOR YOU AND I COULDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT!" she yelled

"WELL I FELL FOR YOU TOO!" I screamed

"REALLY I HADN'T NOTICED!" she screamed sarcastically

"SHUT UP!" I yelled

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT ME UP!" she yelled and that's what I did, I grabbed her and pinned her to the wall and kissed her, passionately I might add, and I could swear, throught the door I heard 10 voices go "DAMN!" and I smiled I finally got the girl, but the question I wondered: did she want to be my girl?

* * *

**A/N omg they kissed! Haha please review! And Stace, E, Lexie I hope I did you proud! And yeah who thinks Kayla will become Josh's girl? Please tell me in a review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	7. Inturruptions

**A/N here's the next chapter! Thanks to JerseyGirl443525 (Lexie) who inspired me for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock but if I did Smitchie would have totally kissed, more than once I might add,**

* * *

As Josh kissed Kayla she responded with a soft moan and Mitchie and Shane and the others busted in and Mitchie said, "Did my sister just _moan_?"

"Go Josh!" Shane said high fiving his brother and Mitchie slapped him upside the head, "OW!" he yelled

"So Kayla I was wondering if-" he was about to ask her when Brown came in, "Kayla love, Alissa is waiting in the studio to start your lesson."

"Oh, I totally forgot." She said

"What lessons?" Mitchie asked

"I take private dance lessons" she said and ran out.

"Thanks Uncle Brown." Josh said and walked out.

"Was it something I said?" he asked and they shrugged

* * *

Later that day the girls were in their cabin just talking

"So, you and Josh looked pretty intimate when I walked in on you two." Meg said

"Uhm yeah," she replied looking out the window

"Are you guys together?" Britt asked

"I don't know, I think he likes me, but I don't know if he'll ask." She said looking at them

"Oh," they replied

"So, what did you and Austin do while I was gone?" Kayla asked with a playful smirk.

"Nothing, just talked," Britt said looking down trying to hide her blush,

"Well me and Cole started walking around just talking and he held my hand!" Meg gushed and we squealed, "No way!"

"Way!" she replied

"So do you like him?" Britt asked

"I think so, but I don't think he likes me." Meg said playing with her hair, trying to look for split ends,

"Look at us, 3 weeks ago we wanted nothing to them, and now, we cant stop talking about them." Kayla said,

* * *

In the boy's cabin,

Josh was lying face down on his bed screaming into his pillow when Austin asked, "Dude are you and Kayla like together?"

"No." he said and screamed into his pillow more,

"Friends with Benefits?" Cole asked

"Hell No!" Josh said and threw the pillow at Cole,

After an awkward silence Josh asked, "Hey Austin what's up with you and Brittney?"

Austin blushed and said, "Uhm I don't know really,"

"In other words, he likes her but is to chicken to ask her out," Cole said

"Oh yeah? What about you and Meghan?" Austin asked

"We talked and I held her hand." He said

"No way!" Josh said in his best girl voice with a laugh

"Shut up." Cole said,

"Well, I'm going to go look for Kayla, I'll be back later." Josh said and walked out,

* * *

(Kayla's POV)

I was sitting on the dock when someone sat next to me

"Hi." The person said

"Hey Shane." I said

"How's your day?" he asked trying to start the conversation

"Eh it's ok, but every time I try to talk to him, I get whisked away, either for class, final jam practice, or kitchen duty.

"Oh, well can I ask you something?" he said

"Sure," I said shrugging my shoulders

"Well, I was wondering if I could get your permission to ask your sister to marry me." He said and I would've fallen off the dock, had Shane not caught me

"Why are you asking me? That's a dad question," I said

"I did, but he wanted me to ask you." He said

"Why?" I asked

"Because, you're the closest to Mitchie, and you're really important to her" he said

"Good point, and yes you have my permission." I said with a smile

"Cool," he said and got up but I asked, "How are you gonna ask her?"

"Uhm I don't know, take her to dinner." And I made a face

"What's with the face?" he asked

"That's too, common, you need to be creative, original." I said

"How?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well let's see, what's a place that means something to you both?" I asked

"well this dock," he said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I sang her a song I wrote and that's when I realized I loved her." He said

"Awww." I sighed dreamily and then it hit me, "That's how you'll do it!"

"How?" he asked

"Sing her that song, say a little sappy speech and ask her!" I said excitedly

"That's brilliant!" he said

"I know." I said with a smile

"Wow, my brother's starting to rub off on you." He said and laughed

"One more thing," I said

"What?" he asked

"I wanna be there." I said

"How?" he asked

"I don't know, I'll probably hide in a tree." I said and he laughed,

"Well, I have to go." He said getting up,

"Shane wait!" I said getting up

"Yeah?" he asked

"Thank you." I said

"For what?" he said

"For making my sister happy." I said

"Anytime Kales." He said and walked away,

* * *

Meanwhile……

Josh was walking around looking for Kayla when he bumped into someone,

"Oh hey Mitchie, didn't see you there," he said helping her up,

"No problem," she said and started to walk away but he said, "Have you seen your sister?"

"Uhm not since kitchen duty." She said then added, "Why?"

"I wanted to ask her something," I said

"Aww you want to ask her to be your girlfriend?" Mitchie said

"How did you know?" Josh asked

"I can tell," she said,

"Well any idea's?" I asked

"You could go a canoe ride," she suggested

"Good idea thanks." He said

"No problem." She said and I walked away and ran into someone……..again

"Sorry," she said looking up,

"No problem, hey do you wanna go for a canoe ride?" he asked

"I'd love to." Kayla said

While we were in the canoe they both said at the same time, "I need to tell you something,"

"You can go first." He said

"Josh I lik-" Kayla started but Josh interrupted her when he said, "Kayla I think I lo-"

* * *

**A/N all you guys must hate me now! Sorry for the cliffhanger but next chapter will really shock you! Please, please review.**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	8. Oh My God

**

* * *

**

A/N hey it's me again! I'm so sorry for not updating but my computer has been broken since like Wednesday, but thank you for all the reviews!

**Diclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or even this chapter, part of it goes to Stace and E, and JerseyGirl443525**

* * *

"Sorry, go ahead," Josh said to Kayla,

"I really, really like you." She said with a smile

"Oh, me too!" he said,

"So, what does this mean?" she asked

"Um I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Umm I don't know," she said and pretended to think, "Alright, I guess I could." She said with a smile, and then you heard two voices say, "FINALLY!", and they looked around and saw Austin and Brittney jumping out of the bushes,

"Oh god," Kayla said rolling her eyes

"I'm gonna kick Austin's ass." Josh said looking annoyed, when they rowed back to the shore, they walked up to Austin and Brittney who was with everyone else and Josh said, "This is the part of the movie where the nosey kids run!" and they did what they were told and Josh chased Austin around the camp before tackling him,

"Hey Kayla, tell your boyfriend to get off Austin." Brittney said

"He's your boyfriend?" Mitchie, Caitlyn and Tess chorused together,

"Thanks Britt, and yes he is." Kayla said walking into the Mess Hall

"Did he ask you in the canoe?" Mitchie asked

"Yeah," she said smiling,

"So what's new?" Shane asked trying to change the subject,

"Not much I just-" Meg started but was interrupted by the chorus of Sugar We're Going Down, by Fallout Boy and Kayla turned bright red,

"Sorry," she said walking out the door and answering it,

"Who do you think it is?" Cole asked

"Who cares?" Mitchie asked

"YES!" Kayla screamed walking in

"What?" Britt asked

"Cheer Camp got moved up a week!" she said sitting down

"You're a cheerleader?" Austin asked

"Yeah, there a problem?" she asked and he nodded his head no

"Actually, Kale's is captain," Mitchie said

"Yeah, well Kayla can I talk to you outside?" Shane asked pointing to the door.

"Sure," she said getting up

* * *

Outside………………

"So, I'm going to ask your sister tonight." He said once they got outside

"Cool, did you get her a ring? Cause if you didn't get a ring she wont say yes," She said

"Why not?" he asked

"You didn't get her a ring did you?" she asked and smacked him upside the head,

"OW! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head

"Did you get her a ring?" she asked

"Yes," he said still rubbing his head

"Oh whoops, my bad," she said and he glared at her

"Let me see it," she asked and when he was about to pull it out she stopped him,

"Wait! Not here!"

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because look," she pointed in the direction of the cafeteria where, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Josh, Austin, Brittney, and Meg's heads were looking out the window

"Oh right, come on, lets go to the lake." He said and they walked away,

* * *

In the Mess Hall………..

"Wonder what they're talking about." Meg asked

"Don't know, but they're looking over here." Austin said and they walked away

"Don't you want to know what they're talking about?" Nate asked Mitchie and Josh,

"Not really," they replied going back to their lunch

* * *

At the Lake…………

"Here." He said showing her

"Oh my god!" she screamed

"What?" he asked

"It's so pretty!" she said mesmerized

"Yeah, well give it back," he said

"Stupid cookie cutter popstar," she said

"It's _rockstar_, not popstar, rockstar." He said

"Whatever." She said walking back

"Now, go hide in the tree." He said pushing her away,

"Why is she gonna hide in a tree?" Jason asked and they whipped around

"Yeah why?" everyone else asked suspiciously

"Oh, just a, a" Shane started but Kayla added, "Inside joke, from yesterday, Shane was trying to cheer me up and I got mad and said some things and he told me to hide in a tree." She said and Shane gave her a look that said, worst-excuse-ever, and she held up her hands in innocence

"Well, gotta go, bye." She said running off

"What's with her?" everyone asked

"I don't know." He said and walked away,

"So anyways, Mitch wanna take a walk with me later, say 5 ish?" Shane asked her

"Sure." She said

* * *

Later that day, at 4:55

Kayla and Josh were talking when Shane said, "Going to get her, go hide in the tree." He said

"What's up with my brother?" Josh asked his girlfriend

"Uhm nothing, well I gotta go." She said running off, and Josh looked around confused but shrugged it off and went to work on a new song

* * *

(Shane's POV)

Oh god, I'm nervous,

_Don't be nervous_ a voice said and he agreed because well Mitchie loved him and not him him, but him, okay OW! My brain hurts from that thought,

Once I picked her up we were walking towards the lake and she said, "Why are we going to the lake?"

"Oh just cuz." I said with a smile,

Once we sat on the dock I picked up my guitar and said, "Do you remember the song I played for you here?" I asked her

"Of course, I was walking by with chips for the kitchen and you thought that they were for me." She said with a laugh

"Yeah, well want to hear it again?" I asked her and she nodded and I started playing:

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

"Mitchie," I said taking her hand, "When I first came here, I was a jackass who needed a major reality check, and this girl in the kitchen gave me some lessons on manners." I started and she laughed, "Since then, I've really found what I've been looking for, and that's you." And she blushed and I smiled, "Mitch what I'm trying to say is that, you're the only voice I want to hear inside my head for the rest of my life," I said and her eyes widened

"Are you asking, what I think your asking?" she asked me

"Maybe, Michelle Leanne Torres, will you marry me?" I asked getting down on one knee,

"YES!" she screamed and she started crying and I said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, I oh my god," she stammered and then we heard something fall out of the tree and Kayla ran up to Mitchie and said, "Congrats big sis! I'm so happy for you!" and she hugged her,

"Nice job Shane, what did I tell you? So much better than a restaurant." She said turning to me.

"Thanks," I said hugging her

"You knew?" she asked Kayla

"Yeah, did you think Shane was capable of this by himself?" she asked her sister

"Hey! I resent that." I said and she rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you do," and walked off and me and Mitchie, well she pulled me into our cabin and locked the door behind her.

* * *

(Kayla's POV)

I was walking when I ran into Josh, "Oh hey," I said kissing him on the cheek

"What's up" he asked

"Not much, just hanging around the dock." I said

"Well I was thinking, you know Austin likes Britt right?" he asked

"And Britt likes Austin," I said

"Let's hook them up." He said

"Alright," we said running towards our cabins but came to a dead stop, which made osh fall because right behind the bush was a sight I never thought I'd see,

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**A/N aww Smitchie's getting married! Awe so cute, but what did Josh and Kayla see and will Austin and Britt get together? Find out next time, but in the mean time, please, please review! Thanks I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**_  
_


	9. That Pink Sign Is A Devil

**A/N here you go the next chapter! Yes I decided to update twice today since it toook me forever to update the last chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Sorry if it's really really short**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, but I wish i did, because then Smitchie and Naitlyn would've kissed**

* * *

Kayla could not believe her eyes, there just 2 feet away Cole and Brittney were making out!

"Brittney!" Kayla screeched and they pulled apart.

"What?" she asked

"Come with me." She said grabbing her hand, and dragging her in the middle of the forrest,

"What the hell?" Britt asked

"Uhm I thought you liked Austin." Kayla said

"I do," she said

"Then what was with that back over there?" she asked

"I just wanted for Austin to stop beating around the bush so I thought I'd make him jealous." She said

"Well not only is that wrong on so many levels, Megs is gonna strangle you!" she said

"Whatever." She said and walked back to the cabin,

With Josh and Cole

"Dude, what the hell?" Josh shouted at Cole

"What?" he asked trying to look at a bird,

"I thought you like Meg," He said

"I do, but Britt needed my help so I did," He said

"Yeah well when Austin finds t he'll kill you." Josh said

"Uh huh, well if you'll excuse me there's a bird just begging me to watch it." He said and walked away and Kayla came over with an aggravated sigh,

"Yeah, well Britt upset Meg and now I have to listen to her crap." She said

Josh was about to reply when you heard a _bang! _Coming from Mitchie and Shane's cabin

"I don't want to know." He said and they parted from eachother

* * *

-2 weeks later-

We were all sitting in the Mess hall eating, well Meg was glaring at Britt, and Austin looked like he was about to kill Cole,

"I can't believe you!" Meg said and stormed out

"Oh just get over it!" Britt yelled after her

"Where's my sister?" Kayla asked looking around

"In the bathroom, she's been sick for a while." Shane said

"Wait is she throwing up?" Kayla asked

"Yeah, I think it's a stomach bug," he said

"Shane what did you do after you did it." Kayla asked because she was the only one who knew that they were engaged

"We did it." He said

"Oh god," Kayla said running towards the kitchen.

"Wonder what that's about?" He asked and the other's shrugged

* * *

(Kayla's POV)

I ran into the kitchen and asked my mom,

"I need permission to go off campus." I said

"Why?" she asked

"Pharmacy, I have a hunch and I hope I'm not right." She said as her mom gave her, her keys and she darted out the door and Brown asked, "Where are you going?"

"Store, girl stuff," she said

"Well have fun love." He said walking towards his office

When Kayla returned to camp with a paper bag in her hands Jason asked, "What's in the bag,"

"Do you really want to know?" she said

"Not really," he said and she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Mitch, it's Kales open up." And Mitchie opened the door

"Here," she said handing her the bag,

"How'd you know?" She asked

"I could tell," she said

After five minutes Mitchie was staring at her hands in horror

"What?" Kayla asked

"I'm pregnant." Mitchie said

"What?" she asked wide eyed

"My eggo is preggo, that pink plus is a devil." She said clutching the test

"Yeah I don't think daddy is gonna like Shane anymore." She said looking at her big sister.

* * *

**A/N bet you didn't see that coming? Haha well anyways please review and tell me how you think Shane is gonna react? What will the gang and Mitchie's mother say? Will Mitchie even keep the baby? The suspense is probably killing you, and it might not be but oh well, And next chapter there will be two new character's, so until then please, please ****review! I love you guys!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	10. Spanish and Hot Suace

**A/N hey thanks for all the amazing reviews! I hope I didn't shock you guys too much haha, but this chapter introduces two new characters and a lot of screaming in Spanish please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, or Stacey or E, they do, at least I hope they do haha**

* * *

Mitchie looked at her sister, "Oh god, what am I going to tell mom? What about Shane, oh shit damnit! He's gonna be pissed."

"I'll kick his ass for you." Kayla said

"Maybe later, let's go we have to tell mom," Mitchie said

"Who's we?" Kayla asked

"You and me, now lets go, move!" she said as they walked out the bathroom,

"Your mean," Kayla said sticking her tongue out and Mitchie rolled her eyes,

When they got in the kitchen they saw their mom putting icing on her famous cd shaped cupcakes,

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Mitchie said walking over to her mom

"What is it mija?" she asked

"Um, I'm kinda sorta having a baby." Mitchie said bracing herself for what was coming, because Connie's head whipped up and she yelled, "¡Oh mi dios! ¡cómo podría usted ser tan irresponsable!" **(Oh my god! how could you be so irresponsible!)**

"¡No signifiqué a él era un accidente!" **(I didn't mean to it was an accident!)** Mitchie screamed back

"¡Pozo le estoy llevando al doctor ahora!" **(Well I'm taking you to the doctor's right now) **She yelled walking out of the kitchen, then Mitchie screamed and everyone was looking at them and Kayla had enough and finally screamed at the top of her lungs,

"¡Damnit del dios! ¡pare el gritar! ¡la mamá va de nuevo a lo que usted hacía, Mitchie consigue en el coche maldito y le estoy conduciendo a los doctores! ¡ahora movimiento!" **(God damnit! stop screaming! mom go back to what you were doing, Mitchie get in the damn car and i'm driving you to the doctors! now move!)** she said to Mitchie as they were walking towards the door.

"Dude, your girlfriend scares me," Cole said to Josh as they watched the aftermath of the previous events,

"Yeah, me too." she said

* * *

(In the car, Kayla's POV)

"So what are you going to tell Shane?" I asked as Mitchie was looking out the window,'

"I don't know, I'll think of something," She said

"Oh, before I forget, Stacey called, wanted to talk to you." I said handing her my phone

"Okay." She said and dialed the phone after about a minute she said,

"Hey Stace, Hi E!"

'"

"No, I'm good, but I have to tell you something," she said

'"

"Not only am I getting married, I'm pregnant." And then I heard two screams fill the car

'"

"Yes E, it's Shane." She said and handed the phone to me

"She wants to talk to you," and I nodded

"Hello?" I said

"Hey girl, listen since your sister's eggo is preggo, we wanna come visit!" E said

"Wait why now?" I asked

"Well we were coming anyways, so just let it be a surprise to her, okay?" Stacey said

"Got it," I said hanging up

"What was that about?" Mitchie asked me

"Oh nothing, just Stacey talking about her latest victims in the love department." I said lying

"They still matchmaking huh?" she asked

"Yeah, but she's good at it." I said as we pulled into the doctor's office

After about an hour we walked back out,

"Wow, that was interesting, but those questions kinda disturbed me." Mitchie said

"Yeah, like that one, what was it, oh "Was this sexual intercourse with a man you knew? And were you sober?" talk about too personal." I said

"No doubt." She replied

When we got back to camp I said, "Look I'm going to hide in that bush, while you go tell Shane, and if he faints, yell and I'll wake him up." I said

"You wont hurt him, will you?" she asked me

"No, I wouldn't hurt the father of my niece and or nephew." I said and pushed her right into Shane and she glared at me,

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

After I was pushed into Shane he said, "Hey,"

"Hey, um you wanna go to the dock, I have to tell you something," I said as we walked down to the dock

"So, you remember after you proposed how we did something?" I asked him

"How could I forget?" he asked smirking

"Yeah well something came out of that something" I said and his face dropped

"Wait did I give you a STD? oh god, not only will Brown kill me, your mom and dad will kill me, oh god your dad," he said rambling

"Shane shut up," I said and he stopped and I said, "Uhm we can't really do anything for the next 7 months," I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because I'm pregnant." I said, and I didn't get the response I'd thought I'd get instead of saying something, he fainted,

"Oh god, Shane wake up, KAYLA!" I screamed and a minute later she came running with something in her hands

"What's that?" I asked

"Hot sauce, now open up his mouth," she said and I did as I was told and she poured like three quarter's of the bottle into his mouth and he woke up and ran to the lake and stuck his head in the water,

"Thanks," I said

"No problem," she said walking away

When he came back I said, "Now that your awake, can we talk?"

"Sure, wait so are you really?" he asked me

"Yeah, I took the test and went to the doctor's, do you hate me?" I asked and his face softened

"God no Mitch, I love you and I promise I'll love this baby too." he said with a smile

"I love you too," I said and kissed him

"So did you tell your mom?" he asked me

"Yeah, this morning," I said

"Well that would explain the screaming in Spanish." He said with a laugh

"Yeah, well we better go tell everyone else," I said and he nodded

When we gathered all our friends, and Kayla for some reason in a room I said,

"We have to tell you something,"

"Wait did Shane dump you, cause if he did, I'll kick his ass." Tess said

"No he didn't actually, we're kinda sorta getting married." I said

"No way! Congrats!" they screamed and ran up and gave us all hugs and Kayla piped up, "Wait, there's more."

"More?" Nate asked

"Yeah, well Mitchie's kinda sorta pregnant." Shane said looking down

"No way!" the girls shrieked and then again hugs went around and Kayla again said,

"Well I have a surprise for Mitchie and maybe Shane."

"What is it?" I asked

"Come on in guys," she said and soon a girl with wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes in a white shirt with a gray trim and dark wash jeans and gold heels walked in with a platnim blonde with blue eyes that was wearing a black dress the stopped mid- thigh and matching black pumps walked in and Mitchie screamed, "STACEY, E! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

"Surprise!" they screamed together and hugged eachother after that E pulled out a spork and said, "Shane I'm going to murder you for doing this to Mitchie!" and Stace stopped her and said

"No, then the baby will be fatherless, but if he hurts Mitchie, then you can spork him to death,"

"Alright," she huffed and put the spork back into her bag,

"I'm scared." Shane said pure terror in his eyes

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry if that was the worst chapter ever! But it was kinda a filler and and introduction to Stacey and E, but yeah, please, please review!!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	11. You What!

**

* * *

**

A/N alright here's the next chapter! Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! Sorry that it's short!

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, just this story.**

* * *

After the surprise arrival of Stace and E, everyone went to lunch.

"I'm going to get something to drink, who wants to come with?" Kayla asked and Britt went with her,

Once they sat down E pulled out a spork and Shane's eyes widened and he hid behind Mitchie and Stace said, "I thought I said don't spork him to death?"

"I'm not, I'm eating, I kill people with the black sporks and I eat with the white ones," she said starting to eat,

"I'm still scared," Shane said

"It's okay Shaney I still love you," Mitchie said kissing him

"Will you two stop? I'm trying to eat here," Nate said and Caitlyn slapped him upside the head and he said 'OW!' and Caitlyn simply rolled her eyes and Britt came back to the table saying, "Kayla you can't leave!"

"I have to." She replied sadness hinted in her voice,

"Why are you leaving?" Josh asked

"I have cheer camp," she replied looking at her food,

"Can't you skip?" Cole asked and Kayla's head whipped up and she replied, "No! Look as much as I love it here I have to go, it's for school, and school comes before pleaser, sadly," she said

After an awkward silence Mitchie said, "Hey Kales, did you get those sketches I asked for?"

"Yeah, their in my cabin." She said

"What sample's?" Shane asked

"The one's for my wedding dress," she replied

"Oh, okay," he replied uninterested and went back to his conversation with Nate about their upcoming tour,

"So I booked the strippers." Stace said

"What strippers?" Shane asked whipping around

"The one's for Mitchie's bachelorette party duh," E said

"Uh hell no." Shane, Nate and Jason said

"What's with you guys?" Britt asked

"Um we don't want our girlfriends looking at strippers," Nate said

"Boys why aren't you freaking out about this?" Jason asked turning to Josh. Austin, and Cole who were talking about final jam,

"Cause, they aren't going," Austin replied

"Yes we are," Meghan said interrupting,

"Then, hell no," Josh said

"Jealous much?" Kayla muttered under her breath and Brittney snickered

"Mitchie, Kayla? Can you come here, dad's on the phone and wants to talk to you," Connie said walking out of the kitchen

"Someone's introuble," Tess said

"I'm not, Mitchie probably is though." Kayla said laughing

"Why would I be introuble?" she asked

"Um, hello? Remember your purity ring," Kayla said

"I have one," she said holding up her finger,

"Yeah, but it isn't yours," Kayla said and Mitchie's eyes widened and she darted off chasing her sister and Kayla ran around screaming, "Mood swings kickin in," and ran into the kitchen

"And your marrying into that family?" Nate asked laughing with the others

"Yeah, lucky me," he said sarcastically

"So, is your name really E?" Jason asked

"No, it's actually Elisha, E's just a nickname," she said looking at him with a weird look

"Ohh," he said nodding his head and they went back to lunch and then Mitchie and Kayla came out and when Kayla saw Shane she busted out laughing,

"What?" he asked

"My dad is so killing you," she said laughing so hard tears were falling down her cheeks and Shane got that frightened look again,

"Don't worry he wont kill you," Mitchie said and he breathed a sigh of relief and then she said, "He'll just beat you up," she said laughing along with her sister, and the frightened look returned again on Shane's face and then E and Stace started laughing so hard the fell out of their chairs and that made everyone laugh, except Shane.

* * *

Later that day,

Josh was walking around campus just thinking when a Brett Sheperd walked up to him,

"Hey man," he said

"Wats up?" he asked

"Oh nothing, I saw you with Mikayla Torres earlier,so are you together?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"Well, I'm just saying you're a lucky guy and I'd kill to be you," he said

"Thanks?" he replied

"Yeah so I guess you won," he said

"Won what?" Josh asked

"The bet, remember the one we made at the beginning of camp?" he said and Josh's eyes widened and a voice said, "YOU WHAT?!" and he turned around to meet face to face with a very, very pissed off Kayla Torres.

* * *

**A/N oh no, is that the end of Josh and Kayla? Tell me what you think in a review. I have this feeling that my chapters keep getting worse, so if you have any idea's for the next chapter please tell me, well again please, please review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	12. Goodbye For Now

**A/N here's the next chapter, and I changed my penname so it's not longer HSMGIRLY, but yeah and I may warn you this chapter is kinda depressing,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, but I own Kayla, Josh, Britt, Austin, Meg, and Cole,**

* * *

Josh whipped around and saw a very pissed Kayla Torres walking away, and Brett said, "Good luck," and walked away

"Hey baby," he said but she said,

"Don't baby me! You made a bet on me?" she screamed

"Yes, well I did it while I still hated you," he said trying to get her to calm down but she unfortunately got louder, "So were you even going to tell me?"

"Well-" he said but she interrupted him by shouting,

"You weren't were you?" she asked harshly, and Josh looked at the floor and when he did look up her tear filled eyes were full of hurt and hate and she said, "And I thought you changed, but you're the same jerk you were a month and a half ago," she said and walked away leaving Josh standing there,

Kayla ran all the was to Here sister and Shane's cabin and knocked on the door and when Mitchie opened it Kayla fell to the floor and she started to sob, shoulders shaking heavily,

"Oh my god Kales what happened? Come inside," Mitchie said looking at her sister and when she went inside Shane asked, "Who was at the-" but he stopped when he saw his future sister-in-law crying,

"Kales what happened?" Mitchie asked and Shane walked over to them and Kayla said,

"Me- Josh- bet- and- ugh," she said busting into another fit of sobs

"What about Josh Kales?" Mitchie asked

"Let me go find out," Shane said and stormed out of the cabin

"Now that Shane's gone do you think you can tell me?" Mitchie asked and Kayla sniffled and nodded

When Shane went outside he saw his brother walking and he ran towards him and said, "What did you do to Kayla to make her cry?"

"Oh god, I didn't think I'd make her cry," he mumbled

"So what did you do?" Shane asked again impatiently but before he could answer a very, very pissed off Mitchie cam charging out of the cabin and towards Josh,

"Oh crap," Josh said

"What?" Shane asked but stopped when Mitchie said to Josh, "You bet on my sister! You complete jackass!! You know just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," she said charging for him but Shane grabbed her and said, "No, you don't want to hurt the baby, I'll kick his ass for you," he said turning to Josh but as he was about to kick his ass Britt and Meg came charging out and Austin and Cole were trailing behind them, terrified looks on their faces,

"You jackass!" Britt spat,

"I can't believe you!" Meg said about to slap him but someone grabbed her hand and they turned to see Kayla, mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks mixing with her tears,

"No don't, I wanna talk to him privately," She said in a whisper and walked away and Josh followed not wanting to piss everyone off even more,

"I'm going to kick his ass," Mitchie said to everyone else

"Yeah okay honey, let's go back to the cabin," Shane said trying not to cause one of her mood swings which happened a lot lately.

* * *

-With Josh and Kayla-

"Sit down," she said and he did as he was told

"Look I'm not going to yell and throw another tantrum," she said

"Okay," he replied

"I uh need some time to think," she said

"Okay so I'll roll by later and we can-" Josh said but Kayla interrupted and said,

"No Josh, not like that, I mean real time, like cheer camp time," she said a tear trickling down her cheek,

"What do you mean?" he asked trying hard not to cry

"I mean I just need to be alone, I feel like we jumped into this to fast and now we're both hurt," she said tears now falling freely down her face and she got up, not wanting to look at him, not wanting to see the damaged that she just caused, and Josh just sat there, a silent tear falling down his face,

* * *

-2 weeks later-

(Kayla's POV)

Wow, two weeks since I broke someone's heart, I know I shouldn't of, but he hurt me, and I thought I loved him, I think I still do, but none of that matters because this was my last night of camp, my dad was picking me up tomorrow and I was heading off to cheer camp the day after that, so I was packing or at least trying to,

"Megs, stop unpacking me," I said

"No," she said pulling out my blue top with music notes all over it,

"You can't leave," Britt said

"I have to, but don't worry, I'll be back for final jam, not to perform but to cheer you guys on," I said

"But it won't be the same," she said

"I know," I said starting to get depressed and shrugged it off and continued packing,

* * *

-The next day-

All of my friends and my sister and her friends were standing there with me watching my dad put my bags in the car and I turned to see my sister crying into Shane's shoulder _stupid mood swings_ I thought and went to hug her

"Now why are you crying? I'm totally visiting during the school year, not to mention fulfill my duties as made of honor and plan your wedding, I'll be around so often you'll get sick of me," I said laughing

"Never, bye little sister, I'll see you in a couple of weeks?" she asked and I nodded turning to Shane, "Well goodbye soon to be big brother, and good luck with my sister and don't let her mood swings go haywire," I said hugging him

"Promise Kales, have fun and don't get caught up with any guys," he said trying to act all big brotherly

"I'll try" I said hugging him and I said goodbye to Tess and Caitlyn saying I'll miss them and I'll see them in a couple weeks and I turned to Nate and Jason and said that I'll miss them and to try not to be intimidated by their girlfriends and that got a chuckle out of them

I went up to Brown and said, "By Brown, I'll see you soon?"

"Bet on it love," he said and I smiled and hugged him

"When I got to E I said, "Don't spork anyone to death, especially Shane," I said with a laugh

"And Stace, try to convince her not to spork anyone to death," I said while hugging them

And I turned to Austin and Cole and said to Austin, "Don't piss of Britt too much?"

He laughed and agreed, and I turned to Cole and said, "And you, don't drive Megs too crazy with your birdhouse infatuations," I said and he laughed and nodded

And as I turned to Meg and Britt I started to cry and so did they and I immediately hugged them and said,

"I'm going to miss you guys so much! You have to come to Texas and visit okay? Otherwise I'll find you," I said with a laugh and they nodded and said,

"Same here, we'll force you sister too tell us where you live if you don't visit," they said laughing

"Best friends?" I asked

"Forever," they said and we hugged and I sighed as I turned to Josh and said, "Bye,"

"Bye," he said a tear rolling down his cheek,

"I'll see you soon?" I asked

"You better," he said and I laughed and it felt to awkward to hug him so instead I shook his hand, slightly disappointed,

"Come on Mik, let's go before we hit traffic," he said saying bye to my mom, and I went to say bye to my mom, I could've sworn I heard my dad say, "Bye Mitch, stay healthy okay?" and I heard her laugh and agree and he turned to Shane, "And you son, well we'll just have a talk when I come back in a couple weeks," he said and I started laughing with everyone else, but saddened as I got in and my dad started the car, I turned around and waved bye and they waved back, everyone was crying, even Nate and it took a lot to make that boy cry,

_Goodbye for now Camp Rock, _I thought as we headed down the highway.

* * *

**A/N I know you wanted them to stay together, and I am too like seriously depressed writing this, but they will get back together eventually but in the meantime, how will they cope? And will they move on? Find out next time, and next chapter it'll be alternating between cheer camp and camp rock, and it will mainly be about everyone else because I feel like it's too much Josh and Kayla, so tell me who you want next chapter to revolve around by reviewing! Go on I won't tell if you do haha, please review!!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	13. Plans

**A/N thanks for all the amazing reviews but it feels like less and less people are reading each chapter so please, please review! And during this chapter I will introduce a new character so yeah, and it will be alternating from cheer camp to camp rock,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, but it's a nice thought,**

* * *

(Mikayla's POV)

After a silent ride home I ran upstairs to my room and closed the door and started unpacking my camp clothes, and that took about 20 minutes, so I thought I'd start packing for cheer camp, I got out my cougars uniform and put it in my bag, I personally liked these uniforms, and I loved our school colors black and teal, **(A/N her uniform looks like the Shark's uniform, in bring it on all or nothing, but instead of the S on it there's a C and instead of the red, it's teal,)**

After I was done with that I sighed it was about quarter to 5 which meant dinner was almost ready so I just pulled out my phone and dialed my best friend's number.

"Hello?" her voice said when she picked up

"Hey Ads," I said

"Kay! Oh my god! I haven't heard from you, in like forever!" she yelled through the phone and I laughed

"Yeah, well I'm back home now, so wanna come over for dinner and I'll tell you about camp?" I asked her

"Surley," she said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes and hung up,

About 5 minutes later I heard the doorbell ring a nuerous amount of times so I went to answer it and there on the other side was my best friend in the entire world Adalyn but I call her Ada, but that's my nickname for her,

"Kay!" she screamed

"Ads!" I screamed back and she enfulged me in a bone crushing hug,

"Mkay, Ads I missed you too, but I kinda need to breathe," I said

"Whoops, my bad," she said and I laughed, after she released me I took a good look at her, red shorts, black shirt, white sweater, and black converse, and I took a look at my outfit which consisted of black shorts, white top, black sweater and whit converse,

"Wow," she said looking at me and at herself

"Great minds think alike," I said and we burst out laughing

After dinner we went up to my room and Ada immediately said,

"How was camp rock? Did you sing? Oh my god were there any cute boys?"

"Okay slow down, camp rock was fun, yes I sang, and yes, gorgeous boys and I kinda sorta had a boyfriend," and that's when she screamed

"Really? Wow, wait what do you mean had a boyfriend?" she asked starting to calm down

"Well he bet on me and I broke up with him," I said getting depressed

"Aww Kay, I'm sorry, well on the Brightside I heard Derrick is single again," she said smiling at me

"And? Me and Derrick dated one time, and you saw how well that turned out," I said

"You never know unless you try," she said and I rolled my eyes and after an awkward silence I said, "When do you start volleyball camp?"

"Tomorrow, when do you start cheer camp?" she asked me

"Tomorrow, where is your camp?" I asked

"Malibu, you?" she asked

"Miami," I said and she said,

"You're coming to watch my final game though, right?"

"Of course! You're coming to watch my competition right?" I asked

"Yeah, so long as you keep me away from that crazy director," she said

"Oh you mean Pepper?" I asked and she nodded, "Pepper isn't crazy, she's just, uh spirited," I said hesitantly

"Really spirited," she said with a laugh

* * *

(Back at Camp Rock)

Mitchie and Shane were sitting in their cabin just staring at the celing when Mitchie suddenly out of nowhere asked,

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Um, it doesn't really matter to me, as long as its healthy, but if it was a girl I'd want her to be as pretty as you," he said with a smile

"Very cliché," she said with a laugh

"You know it," he said smirking and kissed her,

"We need to decide on a date," Mitchie said turning to him,

"Okay well where to you want to go, I mean there' dinner, there's the movies," he said

"No not that kind of date, a wedding date silly," Mitchie said

"Oh, okay well what kind of wedding do you want?" he asked

"I don't know maybe a spring wedding? In like mid April, because the baby will be born by then," she said

"April it is," Shane said with a smile,

"When are you going on tour," she asked him

"Um I think from January to the beginning of March," he said looking at her, then they sat in silence for a while and Mitchie said, "I miss Kales," and then she started crying

_Damn hormones_ she was thinking and Shane said, "Well you can call her, but please Mitch stop crying, you know I hate when people cry, especially you," he said and wiped away her tears with his thumb

"Can I have a smile?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and grinned at him

"Perfect, now here's the phone, you call Kales and I'm gonna go talk to Nate," he said when he saw Nate walk by and ran out of the cabin,

Mitchie sighed scrolling through her contacts list and called Kayla

"Hola sis!" She said when she answered

"Hey Kales what's up?" Mitchie asked her

"Ehh nothing really, just got to Miami. And damn these boys are fine!" she said and I laughed

"What's up with you?" she asked

"Nothing really, just the normal moddswings" I said and she laughed

"Um how's Josh" she asked

"Um he's good I guess, but he keeps hanging out with that Lexi girl." Mitchie said

"Oh, well that's good," she said and Mitchie could tell she was sad,

"Yeah so do you have the final sketch for my dress?" Mitchie asked

"Yeah, I'll bring it when I visit, or I'll give it to you when you visit, wait you are coming to visit right?" she asked

"Yes," Mitchie said

"Well sis, the bus just arrived at camp, I'll talk to you later, tell everyone I said hi," she said

"Yeah, will do, bye," she said and hung up

* * *

(With Jason and Tess) **(A/N I haven't really talked about them, so I'll do that now, haha)**

Jason and Tess where sitting in there cabin when Jason said, "Hey wanna go make a birdhouse with me?"

Tess laughed and rolled her eyes and said, "Of course Jay,"

When they got to the woodshop they got out the goggles and all the supplies,

"Hey Jay, wanna help me put on the roof?" she asked him

"Sure," he said and put his arms around her and helped her hammer the roof and when they were done they just stayed like that, until Jason bent down and kissed her,

"I love you Tess," he said with a smile

"Love you too Jay,"

A/N yeah, I'm not to pleased with the ending but oh well, what did you think pyro? And by the way pyrolyn-776 was the new character who plays Kayla's best friend, so yeah, please review!!

* * *

**Much Love,**

**-lilyana-**


	14. Visits and Final Jam

**A/N here you go the next chapter! And thank you for all the reviews, they make me smile, and please review! Also I skipped ahead a couple weeks so when Kayla visits them it'll be Final Jam, just thought I'd clear that up so you my awesome readers wont get hopelessly confused**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Camp Rock, and if I did, Smitchie would've totally made out haha**

* * *

(Mitchie's POV)

Ugh I'm so bored, I'm sitting on a plane on my way to Miami with my friends waiting to go see my sister, I cant believe its been a month already, seems like yesterday she left, I was sitting next to Shane playing with my engagement ring, when I started thinking about wedding plans the pilot said, "Buckle your seatbelts, we are now landing"

When we got off I broke out into a full sprint to baggage claim, Shane chasing me and as I ran by Nate and Caitlyn I saw them roll their eyes and go back to making out, when I got to baggage claim, Shane grabbed our bags and we headed to the hotel,

After that, we were all in a taxi van thing waiting to see Kales and I was bouncing in my seat all excited and everything and I turned to Shane and I saw him chucking and he kissed my forehead, and when we got there I broke out into another sprint and I thought to myself _wow for a pregnant women I'm really fast_ I was looking around and I didn't see her so I pulled out my phone my back facing the hotel and dialed her number

"Yo, this is Mikayla," she said when she answered

"Hey, its me, where are you?" I said

"Well turn around big sister and tell me," she said and I turned around and saw her and I grabbed her into a bone crushing hug

"Yeah Mitch, I missed you too, but I kinda need to breathe," she gasped after I released her I muttered sorry,

"Hey guys," she said and hugs were given and I looked at her and said,

"Wow Kales I like your outfit," she was wearing nothing but a teal sports bra, and black shorts that said cougars on her but,

"Yeah I like it too," Austin, Cole, and Josh said wide eyed and I laughed

"Yeah well I was going to go run on the beach with Ada," she said

"No way! She's here?" I asked and she nodded and called over a girl who had the same outfit, except her sports bra was black and her shorts were teal,

"Lyn!" screamed and hugged her, she's like my little sister

"Mitch! Hey good to see you," she said and looked at me and said,

"No frikkin way!" and I nodded

"Its Shane right?" she asked pointing to him and I nodded, why don't people believe that?

* * *

(No one's POV)

"Well, how have you been?" Caitlyn asked Kayla

"Awesome, cheer camp rocks, and we are so winning regional's this year!" she screamed and everyone looked at her,

"Sorry, spirit's finally getting to me, I've been talking to Pepper way too much" Kayla muttered,

"Where are mom and dad?" Mitchie asked

"Hotel room," she said and she looked out onto the beach and saw two really cute boys stretching to run and Mikayla scream, "Hey sexy! Want to run with me and my friend?" and they eagerly nodded and everyone looked at her and she said, "What? I can't control the fact I'm boy crazy," then a guy who was about Shane's height had shaggy brown hair and green eyes ran over to us and Mitchie screamed, "Derrick!"

"Hey Mitch!" he yelled back hugging her

"Hey Shane, hey Nate, Hey Jase," he said

"Wats up man?" they asked giving him guy hugs

"Who this?" Britt asked Kayla,

"Oh my best friend, other than Ada, Derrick," she said introducing them

"Wow Kay, you look hot," he said

"Why thank you," she replied and Josh was looking at them well more like glaring at Derrick,

"Where you headed to like that?" he asked them

"To run with those boys over there," she said pointing to them,

And Derrick pretended to scoff, "And I thought you liked me."

"In your dreams," she replied rolling her eyes jokingly

"Oh you know it!" he said laughing and they left to go run

After Derrick left Cole started dancing around Josh saying in a sing-song voice, "Some jealous,"

"Am not, I have Lexi," he said

"You asked her out?" Tess asked

"Yeah, last week,"

"How do you think Mickey is gonna take this?" Nate asked, he and Mikayla were fairly close, big brother and little sister, and only he could call her that

"I don't know," Josh replied walking away, and everyone rolled their eyes………….yet again,

* * *

**(A/N now I'm skipping a week, and Kayla is at Camp Rock visiting and it's the day before final jam, once again thought I'd clear that up for you)**

Kayla was sitting on the floor in her cabin with all her friends and 'older siblings' when Mitchie ran in crying

"God Shane what'd you do this time," E said getting out her spork as Stace tried to pry it away from her hands

"Nothing I swear, just please put the spork away, that all I'm asking," he said and E huffed and put it back in her bag

"Then what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked her friend

"The designer didn't have my dress," she said sadly

"I'll get it for you," Kayla said

"How?" Shane and Mitchie asked

"I have my ways, just give me the phone number."

After she dialed she said, "Hi I'm Mikayla Torres and my sister Mitchie called about a dress?"

'"

"Yes I know, but can you just- oh wait hold on I have another call," she said pretending to look at her phone

"Sorry, that was the suicide hotline, its time for my session," she said and our eyes went wide

'"

And she broke out into fake sobs and our eyes went wide again, "Yes well, my sister basically raised me and I wanted to giver the- the m-most specialist wedding ever, b-b-but when I c-c-couldn't get the flowers I tried to kill myself," she said sniffling and faked sobbed harder as the people tried to hold in their laughs

'"

"And I thought I could make i-it up t-t-to her with th-th-this dress, but I cant, oh god, where's the knife!" she screamed

'"

"You'd really do that? Oh thank you so much, bye!" she said and hung up and everyone burst out into laughter as she wiped the fake tears from her eyes

"Well?" Mitchie asked

"Their customly making your dress, I was way more convincing then I thought," she said smiling,

"I'll say, remind me never to make you mad Mickey," Nate said backing away from her

"Alright, _Nathaniel_." She said emphasizing his real name and he said

"Look Mickey you may be the little sister I've always wanted, except for Britt and Megs, but I'll say it one more time, never _ever_ call me that again."

"Okay _Nathaniel_." She said again and he groaned and laid his head on Caitlyn's shoulder

* * *

-Final Jam-

Everyone was in their seats, only Britt and Megs were performing, the older siblings just wanted to watch, the boys were just to lazy to perform,

"Alright let's give it up for our first act Kyle and John and the junior Hasta La Vista crew!"

And they did Hast La Vista again, but with minor twists, and at the end of the show Brown said, "And to end Final Jam, the song styling's of Meghan Tyler and Brittney Geller!" and everyone screamed and Kayla got on her feet

Brittney started the song on her laptop and Meghan started to sing:

_(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)_

I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
I've fallen in  
To a place I can begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand

Chorus  
All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

My secret's out  
It's been hidden in my heart  
That's over now  
I want everyone to know I found it all  
You're the everything I've never had  
And baby I got it bad

Chorus

And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
What the future will be  
Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
Everywhere I go now you're with me

(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
(Make you mine)  
(All I want to do is stand close to you)

Chorus

Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
Na na na na...

After that everyone was on their feet cheering especially Tess and Caitlyn and Brown came up as they exited the stage and said

"They were amazing I know! Now for the winner of final jam," he said opening the envelope

"Meghan Tyler and Brittney Geller!**(A/N obviously they won aha)**" he shouted and they screamed

* * *

**A/N okay its official worst chapter ever, but I had to give you something, and next they'll all be at home, Mitchie's mood swings still going crazy for another 5 or six months, I honestly forgot but please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana- **


	15. Just 5 more months

**A/N alright here is the next chapter! It's mainly Smitchie, and involves Mitchie's moodswings and Shane going crazy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, but it's a nice thought**

* * *

(Shane's POV)

Oh my god! I love Mitchie and all, but her mood swings are driving me off the freakin wall!

So now I'm at Dunkin Donuts getting her coffee, because she wont drink starbucks, she'll only drink dunkin, so there I am in line when my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I ask trying to balance the coffee in my hands

"Where the hell are you!" Mitchie screeched through the phone and I winced

"Getting coffee why?" I asked

"Because I woke up and didn't see you, no note, no phone call! I was worried sick!" she yelled

"I'm sorry I'm on my way home now," I said

When I opened the door I put the coffee on the table and went up to our bedroom and heard crying coming from the other end, when I opened the door I saw Mitchie there, crying

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" I asked starting to freak out

Then she looked up at me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and started crying and said, "Oh my god Shane! I thought you left me! I mean I woke up and you weren't there, I thought you didn't love me anymore," she said still crying

"Baby that will never _ever_ happen, I love you too much to leave you," I said

"Really?" she said sniffling

"Yes, now drink your coffee, I'll be right back, just outside the door okay?" I asked while motioning to the door, and she nodded starting to drink her coffee and as soon as I went outside I let out a huge sigh and pulled out my phone and dialed Caitlyn's number

"Hello? Nate stop it!" he reply came from the phone

"Okay, I don't want to know," I said

"Oh hey Shane what's up?" she asked me

"Look, do you want to spend a say with Mitchie, please?" I asked

"I don't know, I was supposed to play with my laptop today," she said

"Please Cait, if you love me as a friend in anyway, please help me." I said practically begging,

"Alright, I'll call all the girls and we'll be over in a couple minutes," she said

"Thank you," I said and hung up and went back inside the bedroom and saw Mitchie sitting up against the backboard with a notebook and highlighter in her hands

"What are you doing?" I asked walking in and sitting next to her

"Oh, just taking notes for my class," she replied reading over the book

"Oh, well do you mind Caitlyn and the girls coming over to spend the day with you?" I asked

"No, not at all," she said going back to her reading,

"Do you mind if I went to Nate and Caitlyn's?" I asked

"No, not at all," she said not looking up from the book, and I heard the doorbell ring, and went downstairs

"Hey guys thanks for coming," I said

"No problem, besides I haven't seen my sister in forever," Kayla said walking in

"Hey guys," Mitchie said walking down the stairs,

"Hi," they said back and went into the living room,

"I'm going to Nate's now," I said

"Alright have fun," Mitchie replied

"Love you," I said kissing her cheek

"Love you too," she replied

* * *

When I got to Nate's I immediately went into the living room, got a pillow and screamed as loud as I could into it,

"What's the matter bro?" Josh asked coming in with a smirk

"Shut up and wipe that smirk off your face," I said

"So what's the matter?" Nate said coming in with Jason

"It's Mitchie, I love her and all but," I said grabbing his shoulder's and shaking him" These moodswings are driving me crazy! I mean one minute she's mad, then she's sad, then she's fine, then she's pissed, then she's ecstatic, it's madness!!"

"Dude calm down!" Nate said slapping me

"Thanks, I needed that," I said rubbing my cheek,

* * *

When I got home later I saw Mitchie sitting on the couch watchin tv.

"Whatcha watchin babe?" I asked sitting next to her

"Oh nothing just tv, hey Shane?" she asked turning to me

"Yeah?" I replied

"Thank you." She said

"For what?" I asked

"For dealing with me and my crazy moodswings, it means a lot to me," she said tears rolling down her cheeks, which my thumbs wiped away

"No problem, I love you, and I'm happy to deal with it," I said

"I love you too, and just thin you only have to put up with me for 5 more months," she said smiling

"Yeah, just 5 more months," I replied _5 long months_

* * *

**A/N who doesn't love Shane for putting up with Mitchie? Well please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Much love,**

**-lilyana-**


	16. First Game

**A/N here you go the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own camp rock**

* * *

(Kayla's POV)

I groaned as she walked in the door after a long day of school and a train wreck of a practice, _I swear, it's like most of those girls have never cheered before,_

I walked up to my room and shut the door and turned on the radio and attempted to start my Calculus homework, about halfway through I fell asleep with the book in my hands, I bolted up when I heard a sudden banging on the door,

"What," I moaned trying to fall back asleep in my homework,

"Come downstairs it's time for dinner," My mom said, and I sighed and went to my vanity and ran a brush through my hair and ran downstairs, not bothering to change out of my practice clothes, because it was just me and my parents,

But when I got downstairs I saw my sister, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason, Tess, Britt, Meg, Austin, Cole, and Josh standing there,

"Nice outfit," Josh said with a smirk

"Shut up I'm not in the mood," I said walking to the table and putting my head on it,

"What's wrong Mickey?" Nate asked me

"Oh nothing, just stress, being the captain of cheer, and taking five AP classes are finally getting to me," I said yawning

"Why don't you drop classes?" Jason asked and I rolled my eyes

"Because I don't want to," I said

"Well why not?" Cole asked

"Because I don't!" I yelled irritated

"Sorry," they mumbled

"No I am, I'm just cranky," I said

"Speaking of cheer how is it going?" My sister asked me

"Horrible, I have no idea what I was thinking when I picked some of the girls on my squad and the first game is tomorrow!" I said

"Ohh can we go?" Meg asked

I shrugged, "Sure why not," I said and the phone started ringing

"Kayla it's for you," my mom said and handed me the phone

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey," Derrick said from the other end

"Oh hi Derrick what's up?" I asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out tomorrow after the game?" he asked

"Can't my older siblings are visiting," I said

"I thought you only had one?" he asked

"Yeah, until Mitchie returned from camp rock, then I gained like 5" I said with a laugh

"Oh okay then," he said

"But I'm free Saturday," I said

"Cool, I'll pick you up at five?" he asked

"Perfect, bye Derrick," I said and hung up,

"What was that about?" Shane asked

"Derrick asked me out," and before Shane said something I added, "Now don't go all interrogation on him, that goes for you guys too," I said pointing to Jason and Nate

"Aww," they whined and I laughed

* * *

xThe next Dayx

I was sitting with my squad in the locker rooms before the game,

"Alright," I started, "Everyone remember the cheers?" I asked and they nodded,

"Alright so lets go out there, and give it your all and cheer as loud as we can and make everyone want to be a cougar, okay?" I asked and they cheered in excitement and I heard the announcer yell, "And now please welcome the lady cougars," and we all ran out, cheering the loudest we can

(No one's POV)

"Hey cougars are you guys pumped?" Kayla screamed at the audience and I heard cheers,

"I'm not convinced so I guess we'll have to pump you guys up, Now I want you guys to repeat after me as loud as you can, " Kayla said and they did their first cheer pump it up,

"Pump, pump it up!" She yelled and they repeated

"Pump that cougar spirit up!"

"Pump, pump, pump it high!" she yelled and they responded

"Pump that spirit to the sky!" she yelled

"Are you fired up?" she asked

"Yes we're fired up!" they yelled back

"Fired up!" she yelled and they went on about two more times and she yelled,

"Go cougars!" and the entire squad cheered

"Alright, now if some of you don't know us, we're gonna introduce ourselves!" she yelled and they got into place,

"Ready Ok! Go, go, go, go you mighty cougars, fight, fight, fight, fight you mighty cougars, we, we win, we win you mighty cougars, go, go, go, go fight win! Roll call!" and they introduced themselves and cheered some more and the game started and Mitchie and everyone else watched in awe of Kayla, not knowing she was full of spirit,

After the game they all walked up to Kayla as she said bye to Ada

"Wow Kales, you were awesome!" Mitchie shrieked as everyone covered their ears

"Thanks!" she said

"Well let's go home shall we?" Shane asked as they headed home

* * *

**A/N okay this was a filler chapter, and a bad one at that, but I have a question, would you guys mind if I skipped ahead about four months making it right before Mitchie is due? Cause then I could move the story along more quickley, so please review and tell me what you thought and if I should skip, and if you have any idea's don't hesitate to contribute!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	17. A New Addition

**A/N alright here's the next chapter, and most people wanted me to skip ahead four months so Mitchie is almost 9 months pregnant and Shane is still on tour so Kayla is staying with her till he gets back,**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own camp rock, but it's a nice thought.**

* * *

Mitchie groaned as she walked to the door to greet her sister

"What's up Mitch?" Kayla asked coming in

"I feel fat," she said groaning

"Well that's understandable considering the fact you're about 9 months," she replied walking into the kitchen,

"So how's school?" she asked trying to get her mind off how fat she looked

"I know it's only March, but I'm getting the early signs of senioritis," she said

"Hang in there baby sis, so how's Derrick?" Mitchie asked talking about her sister's current boyfriend

"Okay I guess, the only thing that bother's me is that he didn't apply to any of the collages that I applied to," she said

"Well maybe his dream schools, aren't your dream schools," Mitchie said handing her sister a soda

"True," she said and after a comfortable silence Kayla looked down and asked Mitchie,

"Hey sis, did a pipe bust or something?"

"No why?" Mitchie asked

"Because there's water all over the- holy crap!" Kayla yelled

"What?" Mitchie asked and looked down, "Holy crap! My water broke, damnit!" she yelled

"Where's Shane when you need him? Grab your bag and get into the car," Kayla said and they ran outside

"I'll call Shane, considering you're in pain, fuck where's my headset!" Kayla asked

"Borrow mine," Mitchie said and chucked it at her, Kayla muttered a faint 'Ow' and put it on and dialed Shane's number

"Hey Shane?" Kayla asked when he picked up

"Yeah?" He asked

"Are you busy?" she asked

"Nope just hanging out at the hotel, why?"

"How fast can you get to Dallas?" Kayla asked

"Why?"

"Because Mitchie kinda sorta in labor," she said

"WHAT!" Shane yelled panicked

"Yeah I'm driving her to the hospital get here as fast as you can!" Kayla yelled as they pulled into the hospital parking lot

"Is he coming," Mitchie asked clearly in pain

"Yeah," She said as they ran into the emergency room.

"Yeah, my sister's in labor, so I need a doctor, NOW!" Kayla yelled at the receptionist

"Miss your gonna need to fill out these forms," the receptionist replied

"Screw the damn forms just get her a doctor before I go behind that desk and kick you ass!" she yelled and they got Mitchie into a room and as the contractions were coming she said through gritted teeth

"Where's Shane?"

"I don't know, but Mitchie please release the death grip on my hand," Kayla yelped as Mitchie squeezed her hand tighter then Shane burst through the door,

"Where the hell where you?" Mitchie and Kayla screeched

"Sorry, traffic, but I'm here now," he said

"How are you?" He asked Mitchie

"Oh, I'm bliss on a stick, how does it look like I feel dumbass?" She hissed at him

Then the doctor came in and said, "Alright Miss Torres you're fully dilated, so on the next contraction you're gonna push as Mr. Gray counts back from 10"

"Well, I'm going to go now," Kayla said trying to pry herself from Mitchie's hand,

"No you're staying," she screeched and gripped her hand tighter as Kayla yelped in pain

"Alright now push," the doctor instructed, and as Mitchie pushed she yelled at Shane, "I'm never having sex with you again!"

"Baby I know your in pain but please don't joke about that!" Shane said terrified

"Alright the head is crowning, one more push Ms. Torres and this baby will be out," The doctor instructed

After about 5 minutes a cry filled the room and Mitchie layed her head down on the pillow as the baby was placed on her chest,

"Meet your son," She said and Mitchie's eyes filled with tears,

"Aww my nephew is so cute!" Kayla cooed looking at the baby in Mitchie's arms,

"So Kales you don't mind that we asked Caitlyn and Nate to be godparents?" She asked releasing her hand and Kayla sighed in relief and said,

"Not at all, but if you ever have a girl, I call dibs," She said laughing

"Well I'll give you guys some privacy and tell the party outside we have a new addition to our little family," She said and walked out and Shane kissed her forhead,

"I'm so proud of you," He said and she smiled

"Thanks," She said

"What are we going to name him?" Shane asked looking at the little boy in Mitchie's arms,

"I have the perfect name, Jacob Shane Gray," She said and Shane's eyes started to glisten with tears,

"Really?" He asked

"Absolutley, I love you," She said,

"I love you too, I love both of you," He said stroking her hair, and climbing into the bed next to her as the party came in,

"Momma, Daddy? Would you guys like to meet your grandson?" Mitchie asked her parents nodded and walked over to her,

"Guys this is Jacob Shane Gray," Mitchie said

"Awww," the girls cooed and walked over,

"He's so cute!" Stacey gushed holding the little boy in her arms

"I know, we're going to have so much fun with him," Elisha said looking at him

"Alright as long as you put away the sporks while he's around," Shane said

"Damnit," Elisha muttered under her breath

"Don't worry, when he gets older he'll have to eat with something, you can teach him then," Stacey said

"Nate? Cait? Would you like to be the godparents?" Shane asked

"Yes of course!" Caitlyn said tears of joy coming down her cheeks, Nate shedding a few himself,

After an hour of visiting Kayla said, "Alright let's let the new family be alone, who wants to go to Chevy's?"

"I do!" Everyone chorused

After everyone left Mitchie turned to Shane,

"So how you think we're doin so far dad?"

"I think pretty good." He said with a laugh and then Mitchie looked down and smiled,

"I can't believe he's here,"

"I know, it's unbelievable to think we brought something so precious into this world," He said

"God I can't wait for you to become a Gray in a couple weeks." Shane said kissing her

"Me either," she said as the nurse came in,

"I need to take this little guy to get his check up," She said reaching for him but Mitchie pulled him closer, but not hurting him

"Mitch, let him go," Shane whispered, and she shook her head no,

"They'll give him back, I promise," He said and she handed the nurse and she walked away,

"I don't think I could ever be this happy," Mitchie said and Shane agreed

"Oh and Shane?" Mitchie said turning to him,

"Yes?" He said

"I didn't mean it when I said no more sex," She said to him.

"Oh thank god," He said and she laughed

* * *

**A/N alright here you go the next chapter! And aww they had a little boy how cute, next chapter will be the bacholorette party, then the wedding, then maybe Kayla's graduation, then the epilogue, and guess who might be getting back together soon? Please review! Only 8 reviews till I reach 100 so please, please, please review! And tell me what you thought!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	18. Slurring, Sucker Punching, and Strippers

****

A/N thanks you guys for all the reviews! Almost at 100! So please review when you're done! And this chapter is rated M, well almost, because this is Mitchie and Shane's bachelor/bachelorette party and lets just say some things may get out of hand.

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this story if I owned Camp Rock? Hell no! I'd be out with the Jonas Brother's hahaha**

**Dedication: to my lovely reviewers and Stacey and E! They rock, and helped me write this chapter!**

* * *

After Jake was born, let's just say things were pretty hectic,

Right now it was about 2:45 and Mitchie and Shane were asleep when a sudden cry filled the room, Shane groaned, "Mitchie baby, crying,"

"No you go," she moaned trying to go back to sleep

"No," he said trying to hide under his pillow, and Mitchie got and idea and she scooched in closer to Shane and purred into his ear, "If you get him, we'll have some fun later," and with that he shot up like a rocket and ran out of the room as Mitchie laughed at her fiancé's actions,

When Shane got into Jake's room he went over to the crib and looked at him, "What's up little man?"

And Jake looked up and smiled at his dad and started laughing, which made Shane laugh and he picked him up, and realized he needed to be changed so he went and changed him, and after that he put him back down and said, "Night little man," and kissed his head and walked out of the room shutting off the lights,

When he got back to his and Mitchie's room he saw her laying there so he went over to her, and started sucking on her neck,

"Shane," she moaned

"Yes?" he asked laughing, and all of a sudden she flipped him over, so she was on top, and she said, "Do you mind if I'm on top,"

"Oddly, no," he said and she started to make out with him, which turned into more, when they were done, having fun a cry filled the room again,

"I'll go, he's probably hungry," Mitchie said and walked out of the room,

* * *

(The next Day)

It was time for the bachelor and bachelorette party, they were at the hotel, the girls were staying in Mitchie's room, and the guy's in Shane's, Jake was with his grandma and grandpa for a couple days,

In the girls room,

"Alright ready to start this party?" Stacey yelled as E was on the phone talking to somebody, when Tess came in the room with a couple of bags,

"What are in those?" Caitlyn asked pointing to the bags and Tess pulled out Vodka, and Patron, and any other type of alcohol you could imagine,

"Wow," was all the girls said before Mitchie dove for the patron and the girls started laughing,

"Shut up, I haven't had alcohol in 9 months, let me be," she said starting to drink it, everyone but Britt, Meg, and Kayla were legal to drink but that didn't stop Kayla from asking E,

"When you're done with the vodka can I have some?"

"Since when do you drink?" Stacey asked sipping her Malibu rum

"I'm a senior girl, you must know we have to drink something at parties," she replied

"True," E said handing her the bottle, and giving liquor to Britt and Megs also

Then a doorbell rang and E's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Entertainments here," she said and opened the door and Mitchie gasped

* * *

(In the boy's room)

They were all sitting in the living room when Jason came in and said, "Yo dudes I got the alcohol,"

"Awesome throw me a beer," Josh said and Jason threw one at him

"Hand me one too," Shane said and Jason threw another one at him,

"So what are we gonna do?" Shane asked looking at the guys,

"Well we have a special visitor for you," Nate said and a bell rang,

"She's here," he said and went to open the door,

* * *

(With the girls)

Mitchie gasped when she saw a cop standing there,

"Where is Mitchie Torres?" he asked

"Over there," Kayla said giggling, because she was the only one who was really drunk, but in a couple more drinks, E and Stacey would join her,

"Yes officer?" she asked politely

"You are under arrest," he said

"What did I do officer?" she asked as he handcuffed her to the bed,

"You are under arrest, for being so damn sexy," he said and E went and turned the boom box on and started stripping as the girls whistled,

* * *

(With Shane and The guys)

When Nate opened the door, there was a redhead, who was dressed up as Hermione from Harry Potter and she waltzed over to Shane and they guys started whistling and smacking her ass, and when she reached him she asked, "Are you Shane?"

"Y-yes" he stuttered

"I'm Hermione, I'm a witch, so let me cast my spell on you," she said seductively and started to slowly take off her top as the guys gulped,

* * *

(No one's POV)

As Shane and Mitchie were getting lap dances they both said, "Oh my God," and when they heard each other's voices their ears perked up and the walked into each other's rooms and Shane went up to the guy and punched him and E said,

"No don't hurt the sexy stripper!"

"Yeah, because then we pay extra," Stacey added and he groaned and walked back out, but not before punching one more time, but when he got back into his room, he saw Mitchie almost clawing the girl alive,

"Mitchie let go!" Nate said

"Ugh fine," she said as all the girls, clearly drunk stumbled into the room,

"What happened?" Britt slurred swaying

"Yeah, we heard screaming, and not the good kind," Meg added, and Mitchie pointed to the girl, and they all made an 'Oh' face

"Wow, she's hot," E said

"Where's the male stripper?" Tess asked as the male stripper walked into the room

"Why hello officer, you know I've been a very bad girl, I think I need a lesson," Kayla giggled madly and everyone looked at her

"Is she drunk?" Josh asked

"Mhm," Kayla replied laughing as the stripper purred in her ear,

"Alright that's it, you need to go now," Josh said pushing him out the door, and Mitchie pushed out the girl stripper and when they came back Kayla said, "Hey Josh since the guy stripper left, how about you strip for me?" She asked giggling and he looked surprised but excited when she pulled him into the room,

"Well someone's getting back together," Stacey said breaking the silence,

"Yeah, well let's go to bed, I have a feeling I'm gonna have a huge hangover tomorrow," Mitchie said and everyone agreed and went back into their separate rooms.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Mitchie and Shane said well more like slurred at the same time.

* * *

**A/N alright what'd you think? This was kinda awkward for me to write, but please tell me what you thought and please review! And next chapter is the wedding, then one more chapter, then the epilogue, and maybe a sequel if you want one, again don't forget to review. **

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	19. The Wedding

**

* * *

**

A/N YAY! I reached 100 reviews! Thank you guys sooo much it means a lot! Now today is Mitchie and Shane's wedding!

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Camp Rock, but I do own Kayla, Josh, Cole, Meg, Austin, Britt, and now I own Jake!**

**Dedication: to you my lovely readers!**

* * *

Kayla woke up with a pounding headache and she looked around trying to figure out where she was, and when her vision cleared she realized she was in the hotel room, on top of Mitchie, and she had no idea how she got there,

She got up and went to the inside kitchen, and then Stacey stumbled in,

"I feel like crap," she muttered plopping down next to her

"Me too, where's E?" she asked

"Sleeping, she never wakes up before noon," Stacey said

Then all of a sudden Kayla's phone rang and she and Stacey winced, now they had a pounding headache,

* * *

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey guess what?" Derrick said from the other line

"What?" she asked

"I got early admission to Duke!" he yelled and Kayla immediately grabbed her head and said,

"Not so loud, my head is killing me," she said

"Sorry, but I leave next week," he said

"Well what about us?" she asked

"I don't know?" he said

"I think its best if we break up, I mean I want you to go to college unattached," she said

"And you love someone else," he said

"What no I don- yeah I do," she said sighing in defeat

"Exactly well I gotta go, wish you sister the best of luck bye!" he said and hung up

* * *

"Damn cell phone woke me up," Caitlyn sad as she and the other girls came down the stairs

"Sorry, that was Derrick," Kayla said

"What did he want?" Mitchie asked laying her head on the table

"We broke up," she muttered

"Finally, it's obvious you love Josh," Britt said

"Whatever," Kayla muttered

Then the door opened and all the boys came in,

"Morning drunkies," Jason said sitting next to Tess giving her a kiss

"Shut up, I have a pounding headache," Meghan said as E finally swerved into the kitchen trying to find her chair,

"What happened?" Shane asked

"Well after the strippers were kicked out, me and the girls finished all the alcohol," E said taking some aspirin

"Mhm, and you are not supposed to be here," Caitlyn said pushing Shane away,

"I'm not supposed to see her in her dress," Shane said

"Whatever, but we're kicking you out in an hour so we can get ready," Stacey said

"Gahh! I'm so excited!" Jason yelled as the girls groaned in pain and grabbed their heads as the guys just laughed,

"Loud noises, make it stop!" Meghan moaned

"Yeah we all clearly have hangovers," Mitchie said

"I know which is why you guys need to drink this," Nate said handing the girls a cup, and immediately after they put it in their mouths, they spit it out,

"That tastes like crap," E said trying to get the taste out of her mouth

"Exactly," he said and the boys left,

"Wow, I suddenly feel less crappy," Britt said as the girls agreed

"Alright let's get ready! I'm getting married today!" Mitchie squealed running back into the hotel room,

After an hour the girls all had their hair done, E's hair was in an half up, half down and she had flowers in it, Stacey's hair was in a bun with strands of hair hanging out of her face, and the other girls had their hair down and in curls, Mitchie had gotten her bangs cut, so she now had side bangs, and the bottom part of her hair was curled,

Then the girls put on their dresses, the bridesmaids dresses was a green halter top with matching peep toe heels**(A/N bridesmaid dresses, and Mitchie's dress are on my profile)** and Mitchie's dress was a strapless corset with a chapel train

Now they were on their way to the church and Mitchie was starting to get nervous,

"I hope Shane is doing better than Mitchie," Caitlyn muttered to Stacey who immediately agreed

* * *

(With the boy's at the church)

Shane was pacing back and forth in the room running his fingers through his hair, when Nate came in holding Jake,

"What's wrong with your Dad Jake, cause I don't know" Nate said to Jake

"Give me my son Nate," Shane said taking Jake from him while Nate laughed

"Dude why are you nervous, you love Mitchie, and she loves you, because if she didn't she wouldn't of said yes," He said

"True, but how much does she love me?" He asked nerves starting to get the better of him,

"Dude look at who's in your arm, if that's not love, I don't know what is," He said and Shane looked at Jake and smiled

"I guess your right," He said

"I know," he said with a smirk and Shane rolled his eyes

"Sorry man, but I gotta take your son to go see his mom," Nate said and Shane handed him Jake,

"10 minutes man," Jason said from the hallway as he started pacing, again

* * *

(With the girls)

Mitchie was sitting in the room a terrified look on her face,

"I'm nervous," she said

"Well everyone gets nervous, I'd call you a freak if you weren't," Elisha said

"Thanks E, I feel better now," Mitchie stated sarcastically

Then a they heard a knock on the door as Caitlyn came in holding Jake,

"Look who wants to see his mommy," She said

"Hi Jakey," Mitchie said taking Jake

"You know mommy's very nervous right now, but I wouldn't be so nervous if you gave me a smile," she said and he smiled and started laughing,

"That's my boy," she said kissing his cheek,

"Mitch, it's time," he planner said as Mitchie handed Jake to Tess,

_Here we go_ She thought.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Mitchie stood there holding on to her father,

"I'm proud of you Mitch," he said

"Thanks dad, I love you," she said

"Love you too princess," he said as the doors opened and they started walking down the isle, and she smiled when she saw the man she loved standing there with a huge grin on his face,

And all of Shane's fears melted away when he saw Mitchie in her dress, and he realized that this was right, he was meant to be with her,

As she made her way to the end of the isle she kissed her fathers cheek, and Shane shook his hand as they turned to the priest,

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Shane Joseph Gray and Michelle Leanne Torres in holy matrimony, now if anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace," And they looked around a no one said anything so he continued,

"Michelle do you take Shane to be your husband?" The priest asked her

"I do," she said and the all the girls teared up

"And Shane do you take Michelle to be your wife?"

"I do," he said

"May I have the rings?" he asked and Kayla and Josh handed him the rings

"Now Michelle I want you to repeat after me, I Michelle, take you Shane,"

"I Michelle take you Shane," she said eyes tearing up

"To be my husband," he said

"To be my husband," she said

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold," she said voice cracking, which meant she was going to cry

"In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer,"

"in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer," she said tears rolling down her cheeks

"And I promise to love you eternally,"

"And I promise to love you eternally," she said tears rolling down her cheeks, and Shane wiped them away with his thumb

"Now Shane I want you to repeat after me, I Shane, take you Mitchie,"

"I Shane take you Mitchie," he said

"To be my wife,"

"To be my wife," he said grinning

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold," he said sincerely

"In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer,"

"In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer," he said

"And I promise to love you eternally,"

"And I promise to love you eternally," he said grinning

"And now by the power vested in me, by the city of Dallas and the State of Texas I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," he said and Shane grinned and pulled Mitchie into a sweet kiss as everyone cheered,

* * *

When they got to the reception hall and all the speeches were given and they finished eating it was time to throw the bouquet,

"Ready ladies?" Mitchie asked as the girls hollered and cheered and she threw it, and Tess caught it,

And when it was time to throw the garter and Shane stuck his head under Mitchie's dress, well let's just say he got really turned on, and Shane threw it over his head which landed on Jason's and pulled Mitchie out of the room but she stopped, and mouthed 'later' and he pouted and she kissed him

"Is this a headband?" Jason asked

"No, but it means you and Tess are the next to get married," Nate said smirking and his face paled as Tess' brightened and he tried to avoid her for the rest of the night,

Josh saw Kayla sitting down and he went up to her and asked,

"Hey where's Derrick?"

"Oh, um we broke up," she said

"Oh I'm sorry, well can I tell you something?" he asked her

"Sure what is it?" she asked

"Um I'm still in love with you," he said **(A/N squeal!)**

"That's good, because I think I'm still in love with you too," she said and kissed him, **(A/N another squeal)**

"Alright now it's time for the bride and grooms first dance," Nate said into the mic,

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,**_

_**If the  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**_  
_**Oh**_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

"I love you Mitchie" Shane said

"I love you too Shane," Mitchie replied kissing him

* * *

**A/N yay! Their married! And Josh and Kayla got back together! Yay! Well next xhapter is Kayla's graduation which is the last chapter, then the epilogue and if you want a sequel I need idea's so please review!This is also the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! **

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N alright, I decided that this should be the epilogue because I feel like the wedding was a better last chapter, so yeah, but to make you guys happy, I decided to make a sequel, which won't be up for a while because I start school on Thursday, that just ruined my mood, but please enjoy, and I'm almost finished with _Breaking Dawn_ so I'm excited, but off topic, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, (sigh)**

**Dedication: to everyone who has read and reviewed this story from the beginning, I love you guys!!**

* * *

(4 years later)

Hi! My name is Mitchie Gray, but I'm sure you remember that, a lot has changed since I last spoke with you guys, first off I got married, and have the most wonderful family I could ask for,

You probably want to get caught up with everyone am I right?

Nate and Caitlyn got married about a year after us, they have a bubbly 3 year old named Courtney Marie, she was always bouncing off the walls and laughing, and they had a little boy his name is Christopher Anthony, and he's just like a mini Nate, very serious but he likes to have fun to,

Tess and Jason got married about 6 months after me and Shane, they have a little girl named Ashley Mackenzie and she has Tess' blonde hair and her eyes, but she share's Jason's fascination with birds, they fascinate her and she is a bundle of joy,

Stacey and Elisha? Well after about 4 months after our wedding they met two very nice guys Nathan and Chase, they got married about two years ago, and they each had a little boy, Stacey's son was name Ethan Marcus and he was the spitting image of Stacey, but he was incredibly smart like Nathan, and Elisha's son was name Brian Zachary and he looked as handsome as his dad does, but he was wild and reckless as Elisha was, and he was constantly bugging Courtney, I think he likes her.

Mikayla and Josh got married about a year ago when she graduated from Berklee, and they lived down the street, Mikayla's pregnant but she hasn't told Josh yet, she's scared of what he'll say, but _she_ laughed and told me everything was going to be fine when I was scared to tell Shane,

Austin and Brittney got married about 2 months ago and are currently on their honeymoon

Cole and Meghan are engaged and Meghan is a regular bride zilla like Tess was, I felt bad for Jason, and now I feel bad for Cole

And as for me and Shane? Well two years after we got married I got pregnant again and we had a little girl, her name is Clarissa Grace but we call her Cali, she was a little daddy's girl and she had Shane wrapped around her finger, and Jake was a regular momma's boy and his best friend was Ashley

* * *

xBack to the present

Mitchie Gray was in the kitchen with her daughter Cali, trying to make cookies,

"Mmmmmmmm" Cali said eating the cookie batter.

"Silly Girl, you're supposed to wait for the cookies to be done," Mitchie said laughing when she heard a doorbell,

When she opened the door she saw her little sister standing there, crying,

"Kales, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked

"I told Josh," she said

"What happened?" she asked

"He hates me!" she said breaking into tears,

"Hold on, Shane!" Mitchie yelled up the stairs, and no reply came

"Ugh, I swear my husband lost his hearing," She muttered and yelled again,

"Shane!" and this time he came running down the stairs

"What? What's wrong? Are the kids hurt? Are you hurt?" he asked franticly

"No, I need you to take Cali upstairs while I talk to Kales," she said

"Um, ok, hey princess come here," Shane said and Cali came running and jumped into her father's open arms,

"Yes daddy?" she asked giggling,

"Why don't we play dress up?" he asked and she made a face,

"What?" he asked

"Daddy, boys don't play dress up, it's icky," she said to him and he laughed

"Well why don't you dress up and I'll tell you how pretty you look," he said

"Okay, come on daddy," she said walking up the stairs

"Okay Kales what happened?" Mitchie asked walking into the family room

"Well I told him, and then he stared at me, then he started flipping out," she said

"Alright, well hold on, let me call all the girls," Mitchie said dialing her phone,

After everyone confirmed that they were coming with their families Mitchie called Shane downstairs and he came down with Cali,

"Well doesn't someone look pretty," Mitchie said talking about her daughter who was in a green dress, and her reply was just a giggle,

Then in walked Nate and Caitlyn, and then Courtney came running in, and Chris just walked in quietly,

"Hi Uncle Shane! Hi Auntie Mitchie, Hi Auntie Kayla!" Courtney squealed each giving them big hugs

"Hi sweetie," they replied

"Hi Chris," Cali giggled waving,

"Hi Cali, you look pretty," he said

"Thank you, do you wanna go play outside?" she asked

"Okay," he said and he grabbed her hand and they ran into the backyard,

"Awww so cute, I think we have a new couple on our hands," Caitlyn said

"She isn't dating till she's 30, even if it's Nate and Caitlyn's kid," Shane said as Mitchie rolled her eyes,

Then Tess and Jason came walking in with Ashley, who was holding something which looked like a book,

"Hi Ashley!" Jake said running down the stairs,

"Hi Jake!" she said

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the object in Ashley's hands,

"Oh I got a book on birds! You wanna see?" she asked excitedly

"Sure," he replied running up to his room.

Then Elisha, Chase, Brian, Stacey, Nathan, and Ethan came in,

And Ethan and Brian went to play with Courtney and when all the adults were alone Mitchie asked,

"Where are Cole and Meghan?"

"At a bridal fair, she dragged him there this morning," Tess said

"Oh I remember that, so many dresses, so many ruffles, I had nightmares for a week," Jason shuddered at the thought, which made everyone laugh,

"So Kayla did you tell Josh yet?" Caitlyn asked,

"Yes," she muttered,

"And what did he say?" Stacey asked

"He flipped out," she said

"You want us to kick his ass?" Nate asked

"Yes," she said glaring at the pillow

"Alrighty then, come on boys let's go knock some sense into my idiotic brother," Shane said getting up,

"When they get back can I spork him?" Elisha asked,

"Sure why not," Kayla said

"Score!" she said pulling out a spork from her bag,

"Dude, I thought I told you to throw that away," Stacey said trying to pry it out of her hands,

"Yeah you did, but I can't if I throw away my spork, I throw away a part of me," she said and Stacey rolled her eyes

"Who wants to watch 'The Notebook'?" Tess asked and everyone nodded in agreement

* * *

With the boys

"Joshua Anthony Gray! If you don't open this door I will beat it to the floor," Shane yelled

"What?" he asked opening the door,

"Jackass," Nate said slapping him upside the head,

"Ow! What the fuck did I do?" he asked rubbing the side of his head

"Why the hell did you flip out on Kayla? She didn't do anything wrong," Jason said

"Yeah, why did you flip out?" Nathan asked walking in

"I was surprised, I'm sorry," he said

"Yeah well don't apologize to us, apologize to Kayla she thinks you hate her now," Chase said

"She does? Oh god, I'm an idiot," he said

"Yeah we know," all the guys replied

* * *

Back with the girls,

They didn't feel like watching a movie so Mitchie got up to get everyone drinks, but she tripped over some action figures,

"Jacob Shane Gray! What did I tell you about leaving your toys laying around?" Mitchie yelled up the stairs

"Sorry Mom!" he yelled from his room and she merely rolled her eyes

Then the boys walked in and Josh trailed behind with his head down,

"We'll let you talk," Mitchie said and then a crash came from upstairs

"Jacob Shane Gray! What did you break?" she yelled walking up the stairs,

"Well I'm going outside, to make sure your kid doesn't hurt my daughter," Shane said and walked outside, Nate trailing behind him,

When everyone left Josh said,

"Can we talk?"

"It's a free country, so talk," Kayla muttered

"Babe, I didn't mean to flip out on you," he said

"Then why did you?" she asked finally looking at him,

"I guess I was shocked," he said

"Do you hate me?" she whispered

"Why would you think that? I could never hate you, I love you too much," he said with a smile

"So you're happy?" she asked

"Ecstatic," he said with a smile and then kissed her, but it was interrupted by Shane yelling,

"Christopher Anthony Matthews! Get away from my daughter now!"

* * *

**A/N alright, it's the end, I can't believe it's finished, thank you guys so much for making this my first story with over 100 reviews, I'm sorry if it sucked, but at least you have the sequel to look forward too, so please tell me what you thought in a review!**

**Much Love,**

**-Lilyana-**


End file.
